


The True Fox

by Bluerose161



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm not sure if i'll make a smutt in this story, Jealous Chat Noir, Love you Lotus and your Tumblr hope you see this, Nathaniel needs love too, This is for LotusGirl since she said there isn't that many good Nathette fics so I made her one, This story is gonna be a bit slow till shipping comes but it gets spicy very quick, Tomato boy gains confidence, if I do they will be aged up but for now idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Alya is given the oppertunity to become Rena Rouge again, to fight crime with Ladybug and Chat Noir once more. But, after a fight with Nathaniel she realizes that he needs something in his life to boost confidence, to feel alive and have the adrenaline and care she did when she was a brief miraculous holder. So, she gives it to him to give him that taste of life he has been missing.This contains canon break, so please don't read it if you ain't down with that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LotusGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusGirl/gifts).



> Tomato boy finally gets to a chance to be happy and super

“So, do you want to be a full-time miraculous holder?” Ladybug asked, holding the small, wooden box before Alya. She stood there in shock before her idol, she would love to be the holder, to be a permanent allie to the team, and help them forever. Though, there was a hesitation inside of her, something holding her back.. Something a classmate had said, “Why do you want me fully? I mean, you gave me the miraculous last time because you needed help and made me give it back..” 

The heroine sighed, brushing her dark bangs a bit away from her face, her bluebell eyes looking up at her “The threats Hawkmoth is sending are getting harder and harder to manage. We need someone to stay now, or else we’ll lose all we have. We’ll lose Paris, our powers, we could lose all we have built..” Alya grit her teeth, she wanted this, she wanted this so much. She loved being able to do this job, she loved it all. The hesitation was prominent inside her, and visible. It chilled Alya to her very bones of how hard this was. Though, the memory she had made it click that she couldn’t take this 

 

Nathanael stood before her, having a disarrayed expression. He looked fearful, a bit angry, and frankly torn and pained inside. Alya had just found out who was the Evillustrator, after bugging so many people on it. She knew having a scoop on it would be amazing, considering that his story was all about love. She wanted an exclusive interview, but she ended up getting an argument with him. 

“Why is he so important to you!?” he cried out, this sort of fight back had never been seen in Nathan ever, and it shocked her entirely of how defensive he was being. It was so unfortunate that so many students were probably watching them as they spout harshness in the Science class, “Because! He’s one of the Akuma victims that suffered from love! I want to know about him! Why are you being so defensive!?” 

It seemed from all this fight Nathan was cracking, he was cracking under pressure, stress, the thoughts and anxieties that behind that door his piers would hear all of this. Alya held out Nathanaels sketchbook “C’mon Nathan! Its obvious why you snapped from her! I want to know more! Marionette won’t tell me a word!!” the page that she was opened to held Marionette’s face.. Her gosh darn beautiful face. She was amazing, she really was. Her soft pigtails that were held by a red ribbon, the lush eyelashes that were held by the lids that would at times mask her dazzling eyes. The thought of her panged his soul, he still had so many emotions toward her. 

He still loved her, he loved her enthusiasm, her care, just her in general. He enjoyed her spirit, and the way he could make her smile with his art. Though, there was always some feeling of hurt, the thought of how she only used his care, his affectionate actions when he was the Evillustrator to help Chat Noir. Or how she didn’t even talk to him after it and just severed herself away from him. And he was left to admire afar since she seemed to avoid him at every turn. 

“ENOUGH!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ALYA, CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I’M PROBABLY THE DUMBEST, WHIMPEST AKUMA VICTIM IN HISTORY!! THE PEOPLE OUT THERE, OUR OTHER CLASSMATES ARE VICTIMS, I’M A MONSTER!! Alya growled, glaring daggers at him “Oh, yeah!? What about Ivan!? He changed after Milen!” she shot back, her hands bawling in tight fists and her knuckles going into lighter shades, “Yeah! But at least he got the person he loved in the end! I got no one! I didn’t even get a hello from Marionette! I let my stupid feelings for her make me change into a freak! Chloe was right, I’m a goddamn MONSTER for letting that happen. The people out there have had so much worse than me! I hated myself after becoming that monster.. And then Puppeteer made me relive it all over again.. When I was Evillustrator, all I ever wanted was to make Marionette happy. I wanted to see her smile, her laugh, I even restrained myself from destroying Chloe until she broke her promise!! I even went so far as to go against Hawk Moth.. I felt him take over my hand, he made it shake and said he’d take my powers away.. But they were the only thing I had in the hopes to impress her.. Don’t you understand? That side of me is a nightmare, the true icing on the cake to why I suck and how i'm a lousy human..” Nathanael cleaned his tears, not even noticing till they started to fall to the floor that they were there. 

Alya was in the purest shock, the hairs on her body standing up and she was frozen in place. There was a click of buttons that played in symphony, Nathan had no self confidence. He had no friends at school other than Julika and Rose and even then they were distant. His big time crush had smashed his heart in pieces and didn’t even take the time to talk to him after it all happened. He had nothing other than the title of a supposed monster who just changed in the last futile attempts to have the person he cared for give some love back. He had nothing and no one, no pride, no courage, self esteem, nothing. Just the title that a bitch in class gave him that clung to his soul like a 8-digit padlock that held numbers and letters, impossible to break or shimmy away. 

Nathanael gathered his things in a hurry, and his suspicion was true, there was a small crowd of his class that overheard, and Nino had his phone out, recording every bit of it. He felt his heart pace, beating like a drum against his chest and almost consuming his hearing all by itself. He made it through the small crowd and met eyes with Marionette, who held pure shock and sorrow. He turned away once free and said “Hope you enjoyed the big scoop.” before running down the stairs, crossing the small basketball area that was majorly used for the fencing students, before making it to the door and scurrying out as soon as possible to find somewhere quiet and catch his mind as soon as possible. He didn’t want to become that person again...

Alya sighed, she knew Nathan would need this more. He had nothing, he needed the confidence, and ever since their blow out she never had spoken or looked at him. And she knew deep down that alone would crush him further “No offense Ladybug, but I don’t deserve this. I would love to be Rena Rouge again, but I know someone who needs it more. Afterall, I’m a reporter, were not meant to get into the action. Though, I do expect a personal scoop from you.” Ladybug giggled, placing her hands briefly over her mouth “Alright,” she handed the box to her, the familiar smooth wood in her palm, the engraved designs leaving empty spaces of touch in her hand. She looked up at Ladybug as she spoke “Listen carefully, you know how valuable this box this, and what contained inside is what will keep the world safe. Pick wisely, make sure their heart is good and won’t use this power for bad. Keep their identity a secret, as you have kept yours and the story you have as down low as possible.” she smiled at Alya, having an expression of trust and faith “I expect to see our new fox join us soon. And I know you’ll be amazing at picking. I bet you can see the best in people.” she gave a nod of affirmation, basically wiping the slate of anxiety in an instant. She pat her shoulder before saying “Bug out.” and flinging her yoyo away, flying off with it and behind the buildings of Paris. 

Alya sighed deeply, staring down at the box “Sorry Trixx.. I know you’ll be great with him though..” she put the box in her bag, inside a secure, hidden pocket to keep it safe before going home. She would have to wait till tomorrow to see Nathan again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan makes up with Alya after their blow out and gives him a gift

It was the next day after Alya’s talk with Ladybug, and the day was nerve racking. Eversince the blowout, Nathan avoided people a lot more. He ate lunch in the locker room, focused on the project instead of friendly conversation, and he couldn’t even look Alya in the eye for less than a second before turning away. The class had mellowed after it, understanding the hurt in Nathanael and leaving it down and acting as if it never happened, though, Chloe and Sabrina would normally be the ones to mention it, which ticked most of the other students off. They could understand the shame when it came to being an Akuma victim, it was hard to grasp and accept, especially with how people could damage their friends in the process. 

As Alya arrived after taking a carpools with her sisters to get them to their Elementary school. She got out the car, said farewell to her mom, which as normal, went straight to gasing it toward her work at the Mayor’s hotel as the chef. She sighed, adjusting her bag as it rested on her shoulders. Alya scanned around the school ground, trying to spot Nathanael. Her gaze soon landed on him, he was sat under a tree, his knees up and holding his sketchbook as he drew something on it. His bag was laid on the grass beside him, and his hair was being blown a bit by the soft breeze, requiring adjustment a few times. 

With a deep sigh, shaking off her nerves and remembering Ladybugs words from yesterday, she gripped the side of her bag and walked down, leaving the sidewalk and going across the grass to get to him. 

Once Alya’s shadow was looming over Nathan was when he looked up, looking back down after. He huddled his sketchbook close to his chest, his knees clinging closer toward himself “What do you want?” he asked, moving his bangs once more “Do you want to know more or something?” his voice held a certain bitterness to it, which was expected when she did pry him pretty harshly. 

Alya sighed, walking over and taking a seat beside him against the tree. She looked down, taking the box out and staring down at it. She still was surprised she was giving up the opportunity to be a superhero with Chat Noir and Ladybug. Though, she knew that Nathan needed it more than she did. He needed the adrenaline, the sense of life, courage, vigor, the amazement. Gently clenching it, she looked over at him, smiling a bit before saying “I have a gift for you. As a sorry for what I said. It was very insensitive of me, I should have realized everyone has their own experiences with Hawkmoth, it was dumb of me to not realize that. And in the end I embarrassed and hurt you badly with having you talk about Marionette when it happened.. It's a peace offering.” she handed it to him, Nathan holding it in his left palm and examining the box. 

He set his pencil down and let his fingers brush across it, feeling the wood and how oddly smooth it was, or examining the engraved design with the red lining inside. He adjusted hands, being a left handed person so it was easier to touch or open it with it. Before he could pull the fastener and open it, Alya interjected “Don’t open it yet! Wait till your home and alone! It's a very special gift! And no one can see it!” He was quite confused with her sudden disarray with him opening it, but didn’t question it and just nodded. He slipped it into his bag, his knees falling down and exposing the artwork.. It was of Marionette once more, he normally drew her a lot.. In a way, she was his muse, an inspiration to him to make his creativity to start to flow and spark something beautiful. He couldn’t help it but feel the energy, her encouragement, everything when being close to her, or just seeing the adorable expressions she made. 

Alya smiled softly, Nathan quickly closing the book “Sorry.. I know it may be weird I draw her so much.. She’s my inspiration to most of my art.. She’s really kind, sweet, she has an amazing face, it's like a living sculpture.. And I know this may sound bad, but I wish she would give up on Adrian.. It's been already so long and he hasn’t done anything even with her being so obvious.. Please don’t tell her.. I just.. I haven’t had anyone to talk to really ever.” she rolled her eyes, feeling a bit bad for Nathan for not having anyone to vent or speak his mind to. Though, he was right to an extent. Marionette was clung to one guy, Lukah had fallen as quick as the crush came, and it made her truly question her feelings for Adrian. If she could leap to Lukah, then certainly she could try someone else, she does know Nathan more than him. 

She pat his shoulder “don’t worry, it’ll workout. I’m sure she’ll see what some may see with you.” he smiled at her, glad to finally have a second opinion “Thanks.. I accept your truce.” they shook hands with each other before Alya got up, waving farewell before going off to find Marionette and talk to her before their classes would begin, hoping she wouldn’t be late today. 

~Later~

After a long day of school, spacing out, and working at his uncle's retail store, he was finally back in the solace of his home. He sighed in relief, walking into the decently sized duplex they lived in. He slipped his sneakers off, going into the kitchen where his mom was cooking. He smiled at her “Bonjour mama, what’s for dinner today?” he asked, looking around. Whilst his dad worked as a field service engineer his mom did part time as a nurse at a local hospital. 

“Oh, welcome back my little Tomato. I’m just making some Ratatouille with some bread. It’s almost done.” he smiled, giving her a soft nod “Alright, I’ll be in my room. Just call me down and i'll go get it, I have some homework to do so I won’t be able to eat with you guys tonight.” his mom smiled, kissing his head “Alright. Though, I expect you to eat dinner with us soon.” he nodded, walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs to his room. Ever Since he was no longer the Evillustrator, he went through trying to better his grades, and making sure he would space out less. He wanted to be more successful, since his mother was in utter heartbreak with his grades and his change, and he didn’t want to upset her anymore. His mother was his life, since he saw her the most, and he wanted her to be proud of him when he couldn’t feel proud of himself. 

He made it into his room, flicking the lightswitch on and smiling as he was met in the array of colors his room was filled with. The place they lived in was quite old, and actually didn’t have any normal lights on the ceiling. So, they had to buy floor lamps and hook it up into a certain outlet to have the switch work with it. Though, instead of Nathan having a lamp, he had an assortment of Christmas lights on the ceiling, lighting his room beautifully. Though, he did have a desk lamp and a bedside lamp to make sure he could see properly when using his tablet and not damage his eyes if the Christmas lights dimmed. His room was full of colors, paintings he had made and was actually proud of, other artworks he purchased and loved, his art books messily shoved into a bookshelf, with some knick knacks inside. His room held a lot of blues, reds and yellows, making a harmony of colors around the area. He sighed, walking across his room, which was a bit messy with clothing and paper balls scattered across the wooden floors they got installed when his mom got a good steady of paychecks and was able to change the floors. 

He set his bag on his desk, settling into his chair and leaning back on it, the chair moving a bit with him. He sat there for a good while, taking in the moment of peace and savoring it like a fine wine. He soon settled back up, digging into his bag to get his homework out. Of course, he would start with his art homework, which was to do some artwork each night and as long as effort was put in it would be all good. He pulled out his sketchbook, digging around to find his specific, mechanical pencil. Once he found it he examined the little beauty, it was one of those really good ones that you could only get at craft stores. It had the pump on the side to release the lead, was a .9, and was colored a soft orange. He kissed the extendable eraser, this pencil has been his savor for a good while, getting him through his art blocks and sketch envy. He was glad his uncle took it from one of his banks and gave it to him. 

He set it down, deciding to grab the other works he needed, such as the newest book they were reading in language arts, some simple worksheet in math, and he was glad to not have any work in science class. He absolutely hated science. He was no good at it, no matter how hard he tried it, it was basically impossible to get it all done or understand formulas when it retained in particles and atoms and whatever else science pulled out of its boy Newtons ass. 

As he was going to take his math worksheet out, he felt a familiar box brush against his knuckles very gently. He gave a small, surprised noise before taking the paper out and digging and taking the box out. He had entirely forgotten Alyas gift, and forgot to look at it or open it. 

He shrugged, setting it aside. He wanted to get his homework done, even with a peak of curiosity. He decided to draw the box for his homework, examining it, he began to block out the hexagon shape, making a clear line that made it distinguish it was a box. It was mainly meant to be a sketch at first, blocking out the shapes and just turning that in, but, instead of doing that, he ended up making a detailed drawing of it. He added the look of texture on the box, making it look truly engraved on the paper, though leaving it colorless. Once he finished, he put his sketchbook away and got to the rest of his homework. 

After he got his math done, he went downstairs to get his meal, with a cup of tea to drink with it. It took about another 45 minutes before he got his reading done and answered all the questions in the packet they got and some extra paper on idioms they needed done. 

Finally, with nothing else to do, he hastily snatched the box, he had been eyeing it like a tiger for the longest time. Nathanael smiled in glee, his feet tapping the legs of his chair in a small bit of excitement and wonder. He opened the box, being immediately blinded by a bright orange light. He gasped and the box fell from his hand, to shield his view of it to not blind himself. 

“Hey! Don’t throw me like that!” he heard a small, but sassy voice. He moved his arm slowly and stared in shock as a small fox being was floating before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trixx doesn't want to be thrown


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan learns more about the Miraculous, and is pretty damn scared to see what happens or how he looks when activated

Nathan was staring in shock of the small being, they definitely looked like a fox, having large purple eyes, a color combination of oranges, whites and black on their paws. All the hairs stood on his body, completely in awe of the sight before him. He sit the box back up, seeing a necklace inside it. It was a fox tail, holding white at the tip and going up to different oranges. 

“What’s this?” he asked, examining the necklace and the little creature “Okay, let's start off small since you haven’t picked it up yet. I’m a kwamii, my name is Trixx, I grant powers like the ones Ladybug and Chat Noir possess. Except, you’ll be able to make illusions. You can also jump very high, own a flute as weapon and some other things you'll learn on the job.” it was hard to take it all in, a big shock indeed. He sat there for a while, staring at the self proclaimed kwami Trixx. He couldn't believe this, he was going to be a superhero. He finally spoke to the small one “Okay.. Doesn’t that make me Volpina?” she gasped, giving a dark glare and smacking his cheek “Don’t mention that copy fox! She simply mimicked my powers, and very terribly to that fact! You can only use my illusions once! It's your miraculous’ super ability! Plus, the males look different from females.” he tilted his head “Huh?” she giggled “Well, any gender can carry a miraculous, and the design changes for either gender. So you’ll look a bit different from Volpina or Rena Rouge.” he nodded softly “Okay.” he said, almost in a soft whisper from processing everything that was happening. 

She giggled once more, circling around Nathan and moving his hair from his left eye, pulling it behind his ear. He was a bit surprised, and moved it back to cover. She huffed and flicked his nose before going to the necklace and taking it out the box “Put this on, this will make sure your powers activate. All you have to say is ‘Alright Trixx, let’s pounce!’” he nodded, anxiety rushing to him as he put the necklace on “I.. I don’t know about this Trixx.. I mean, I haven’t used a flute in years and f-frankly I’m scared of heights-” she hit his nose again “Don’t think like that! Be confident, fierce, pounce, strike!” she yelled in excitement. 

“Nathan? Who is your room?” he heard his mother, he tensed and said “I’m just watching an anime! I finished my homework!” he yelled, quickly grabbing Trixx and hiding her in his hoodie pocket. His mother walked in and smiled “That’s good.” she went in and took his empty dish, kissing his temple “I was just checking in to make sure you were done eating. Remember, tomorrow you have to make breakfast for Amelia, and Joseph.” he nodded softly, smiling at his mom. Amelia and Joseph were his younger siblings, he has an older brother as well but he’s off at college on a scholarship. His mom ruffled his hair “Alright my little tomato, i'll let you get back to your show.” she kissed his temple once more before walking out the room and leaving him. 

He sighed in relief and Trixx angrily left the pocket “Don’t drag me around!” he groaned “I’m sorry, I got antsy. My mom likes checking on me and reminding me of stuff, so I had to make sure she didn’t see you.” with a huff, the small kwamii reluctantly forgave him, on a condition of course… 

He didn't like this, he didn’t like this, he didn’t like this, he didn’t like this at all! A few hours after his moms barge in, Trixx said the only way she’d forgive Nathan was if he changed into his miraculous and took a picture of how looked as the fox. She told him to change on the rooftop, so then he could try the jumping ability. His phobia of heights was kicking in as he stood on the slanted rooftop, fearing messing up the roof tiles or sliding off and hurting himself. There was a relief that he was acrobatic. It was why he was so slim compared to other males in his class. His mother wanted him to stay with other activities, so she had him join a lot of different sports or hobbies as a kid. Flute, Piano, Soccer, and gymnastics, and art. Art of course stuck with him, but so did Gymnastics, and he was pretty flexible and good at it. Which was a relief to know since then if he needed to maneuver, he wouldn’t severely pull a muscle or anything. 

“A-Are you s-sure about this?” he asked, his teeth were chattering from the cold, night air chilling his bones. Trixx nodded “Yes! Trust me, you’ll warm up quickly.” she giggled, moving his hair again “Just trust me! You’ll have to trust yourself to. I know you can do this.” he smiled, glad to have some encouragement from the fierce kwamii. 

He picked up the necklace, examining it as it glimmered lightly in the moonlight and stars. Nathan took a deep breathe “Okay.. Trixx, lets pounce.” he said, sounding a bit monotone, but he was too unerved to be exactly confident. He felt a surge of warm, energy run from the necklace and down his body, Trixx was sucked into the necklace and slowly, he transformed. 

He felt the suit form on his body, hugging his slender frame as the mask and other features formed. He had his eyes shut tight, before slowly opening his eyes. He looked down at his outfit, a big tuft of fur on his chest which was a snow white, he had black gloves that gradiented into the rest of the orange suit. His left eye was no longer covered, the hair moved to the side and styled in a little curl that made almost the same design as the foxtail necklace he wore. White tips were in his hair, and his naturally red hair was slightly orangish now, and two long fox ears stood up on his head. He looked down at his boots, which looked like a combination of knee highs and army boots, but there was some fur on the tops of them, and they couldn’t be untied. He turned and saw his tail, which wasn’t even attached to his suit. It was close, and looked attached, but seeing it up close it could be told it wasn’t attached. He went to touch it when his hand fazed through it. Quickly retracting his hand away from it. 

“Its an illusion..” he whispered to himself, that would be handy to trick people he battled with. He saw the flute that was clipped to his white and orange belt, it was white where the fur met the waist, but was orange everywhere else. He picked up the flute, examining the indestructible wood wind instrument. He set it back to clip on his waist, he really liked his outfit. He loved how beautifully everything gradient into each other, almost like an art piece he would make. He enjoyed the different textures of the fur to the slim and flexible material. Though, one thing he didn’t appreciate was how it hugged his frame. It showed how truly, probably, unhealthily skinny he was. He also had the feature of prominent hip bones, a much more feminine feature that was now completely showing on him. He sighed, maybe that would make people think he was female, he already had a bit of a female waist, it slightly curved in, which made his hips a bit more prominent, which is why he hated that so much. Sure, he had good amount of meat on his bones, but he couldn’t seem to gain weight for the life of him, which some doctors were concerned with since he was slightly underweight, even if he ate steady meals. Though, his gymnastic teacher definitely loved how slim he was, it made doing the workouts easier. And he was also glad that his bones were strong, so his lack of body fat wouldn’t be the cause of anything breaking. 

With a deep sigh, letting the still cold air fill his lungs before leaving a small, smoke from the exhale, he looked around, seeing the bottom of where he would probably fall. He was quite anxious again, ‘Be confident.. Be fierce..’ he said softly in his head before he said in a war cry “POUNCE!” he was glad it was late, people who were outside would probably just think a druggy was outside or something. With his yell, he jumped off the roof, feeling like he was just sprung up into the air like there was some super trampoline before his feet. He yelped, he never jumped this high in gymnastics, sure, he used the beams and other things, but there was always some form of padding below him. 

He managed to land on another rooftop, landing safely. He sighed in relief, and was surprised to feel no strain or pain in his ankles, a shock in his feet, or much anything at all “What the hell are these boots made of?” he asked himself quietly. 

Though, there was pause between anything more. That jump, the adrenaline, the coursing feeling of being unstoppable was going through his veins, and his heart pounded so loudly he could hear the drumming in his ears. 

Again, he jumped, letting those feelings go through his body once more, he felt alive. He felt more alive than he had ever felt before probably in his life, he was getting high off of this seeping power in his body. Nathan actually started to laugh, a few tears welling in his eyes that he didn’t expect to come, he actually felt alive, he felt unstoppable, he felt needed, he felt.. He felt.. 

He felt less like a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel comes out.. As a superhero

After an hour of jumping on rooftops, exploring what his powers could offer, how strong his flute was, he made it back home safely. He panted, he had not yet tried his powers of illusion, he was sure he wasn’t ready to try that out just yet. He landed in his room, closing his window. He turned his heater on, sure that his room was freezing at this point. He walked over to his mirror, looking at his face. 

A lot more of his hair held white than he expected, mostly the tips, but some of the other parts held it as well, he also noticed how the back of his hair was a bit messy compared to the swept and neatly kept front. His eyes also were a bit different. His soft blue, seafoam eyes were still there, but now they held the background of a soft purple, making the blue pop out intensively. The mask also was different from Rena Rouges or Volpinas. It looked more gold than anything else, holding little vine like designs on the front of it that was around his eyes, there was white around it as well, making the gold also prominent and the rest was orange. 

A smile was once again curving his lips, he chuckled softly “What should my name be..” he pondered, tapping his fingers on the side of his mirror “I don’t want to copy anyone's else's name.. How about.. Fennec Fire? Or Fennec.. Fennec Phantom!” he chirped, snapping his fingers “That will do.” he chuckled, sighing happily. 

Though, the glee started the fade as he realized he had no clue how to change back to normal. Panic once again flushed his body “Okay Nate, stay calm, stay calm.. I had to say pounce to change.. So maybe.. Fangs away?” he felt the warmth of the magic dissipate in seconds as he was returned to normal, little Trixx before him once more. 

“So, how did you feel?” she asked, having a cocky smirk on his face. She probably already knew the answer to that question, and just wanted to hear him say it. He rolled his eyes “It felt amazing..” he went to his bed, letting his body fall and meet the familiar duvet below. He slid his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. The after dream bliss surrounded his mind, no longer anxiety filled. 

Trixx flew over to him and said “I’m hungry!” he hummed “What do you like to eat?” she hummed “Mostly some meat. Sweets are good too.” he nodded, he looked at his bedside table, seeing a leftover Hershey bar, there was still about half of it left. 

He picked it up, removing the wrapper and taking one of the small squares and giving it to her, she munched down happily, taking two more squares of the chocolate before being satisfied. He ate some himself and then settled under his duvet, the heavy blanket being well at keeping him warm. 

Trixx went over and laid in his hair letting out a little purr before dozing off with him. 

~A week later~

Nathanael still hadn’t come out as a superhero, still practicing with his powers. He was mainly working on doing his acrobatics on the ground or in air. He had learned his illusion finally, making small ones for the majority. He also found that with certain illusions, he can make them do certain actions. Like, if he made a human illusion, he was able to make it move, speak, and other things with certain notes. He was able to dig up his old flute and start practicing again, marking certain parks on his flute as which action he could make, even making a key on his phone on what was possible with certain objects and living beings. 

Alya had started to hang out with him as well, mostly to hang out with Trixx, but was also nice to talk to someone other than a floating tiny fox. Him and Trixx had a bit of a love hate relationship, she would tease him a bit, which ticked him off, but she also would encourage him to do better. It was hard to tell what to feel about her, but he appreciated her a lot. 

He did want come out as a superhero, but he was scared again. What if the public rejected him? What if they didn’t want another super? What if he was just wasting his time with all of this? Though, his mind instantly changed as he saw his siblings in danger outside. Some elementary school teacher had been akumatized from losing her job, and it was the same elementary school that his little sister Amelia and brother Joseph went to. 

When their class was in lock in, Nathan went to go use the bathroom, locking the door to the bathroom in general to make sure no one would walk in. He looked under the stalls, seeing no one inside he changed “Trixx, lets pounce!” he yelled, over the week he had became more confident in his alter ego. He transformed, feeling the surge of energy once again course his body. He extended his arm in the air, watching it go to the familiar black gloves he wore and his mask form on his face. His hair was swept back and his tail and fluff burst out with him in a surge of pride. 

Quickly, he left the bathroom and jumped on the rooftops, running as fast as possible toward the school, he couldn’t let his siblings get hurt, they were his family, his mother would be worried sick, his father would be anxious. 

With the high jumps and fast running, he made it down to the elementary. It was a decently big school, holding many young students that would go up to the grades till middle school. He quickly burst in, running inside and searching aimlessly, his fears of them being hurt making him forget the way down the vast hallways. Eventually, he found the class, shocked to find everyone was paralyzed, and that the wall was broken. 

He quickly ran in, staring at his siblings with a broken expression, how could they do this? When he ran out, many more people of Paris were frozen, having a red mark on their wrist. He looked around to hear a cackle in the distance, and quickly ran off to inspect it. 

 

Marionette was eagerly raising her hand, still trying to get the go to leave the class and become Ladybug to go save the children “Marionette! I told you that you have to wait till Nathan returns!” she whined “It's not that! I need to go to the office!” Ms.Boustei was a bit confused “Oh? And why is that?” she said, crossing her arms. Marionette blushed in embarrassment, not believing she was about to do this. She got up and went over to her, whispering in her ear “I need a pad.” 

Immediately, the teacher was tricked “Oh! Of course, go on Marionette.” she nodded and scurried out the class. She went to the girls bathroom and changed into Ladybug with the help of Tikki, going down to the Elementary school where the cause was. 

After Adrian managed to convince Ms.Bustiae that he had to use the bathroom and it was a emergency, he was allowed to leave. When he tried to get to the bathroom, the door was locked and wouldn’t budge. He groaned and went to the supply closet, changing in there and rushing after Ladybug. 

Though, when the both arrived to the school, saw the same sight of frozen people, they ran out to go and try to find the akuma victim, only to find a fox themed Super holding the teacher down who was paralyzed, “Who are you?” Chat Noir asked, quite shocked to see someone, and quite scared this was some Volpina repeat. 

Fennec Phantom sighed, handing Ladybug the ruler “The Akuma is in this, I grabbed it from her. Introductions can wait after this is done.” Ladybug blinked several times, completely stunned. She took the ruler and snapped it in half, sliding a finger down her yoyo “Time to devilize!” she yelled, capturing the akuma as it was about to fly out. She retracted the yoyo back to herself “Gotcha!” she giggled, opening it and a purified butterfly leaving the yoyo “Bye-bye little butterfly.” Once the teacher changed back he got up and off her. 

He stepped away from her “Thanks.” he said, smiling at her sheepishly. She smiled back at him “No problem. I-” “Now, answer the question. Who are you?” Fennec sighed, hugging himself “I’m Fennec Phantom. The new holder of the Fox Miraculous. I’m not Rena Rouge, just to clarify.” he kept his smile up. Chat growled “Oh really? How do we know your not akumatized either?” he said, having a suspicious look. 

Fennec showed his necklace, showing that it was already two energy points down from how it was meant to be originally. Ladybug smiled widely “It's nice to meet our new recruit finally. I’m Ladybug, and this is Chat Noir.” she shook his hand gently “May I ask how you defeated her?” 

He nodded “She was surprisingly easy. Her target was to paralyze all of Paris, to make them watch her and be at her control to assert punishment to all who didn’t listen. I made an illusion of some people ignoring her to make her get distracted, and then took her ruler, she tried to grab me or take it and I managed to hit her with it and paralyze her.” he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a soft blush come across his cheeks. He got off the teacher, who was back to normal and confused. 

Ladybug smiled “Well, I’m glad you came on time, who knows what could’ve happened if you didn’t come sooner, she might have paralyzed all of the students in this school and more. I’m glad you got here when it only started.” he nodded “Yeah, I am too. Anyways, I have to go before my charm runs out.. I don’t have a catch phrase out.” he said, giving a wave and giggle before leaving the class and down the halls as fast as possible to leave. Once he was out, there was a swarm of media, photographers, and students outside. The students cheered, and he could see his siblings there, safe and happy, proud of him and waving at him. He smiled at them, though quickly jumped over the crowd before the Media could ask him anything and was gone past the houses. 

He quickly got to the school, knowing that the end of the period would be soon so he rushed to the bathroom, managing to unlock it, relock it and then change back. Trixx was exhausted, giving a little groan “You tired me out so much..” she whined, Nathan pat her head “Relax, Lunch is in a few minutes. Then I can go in my locker and give you some of the leftover pork belly my mom made.” he smiled, she hid into his pocket and he stayed in the bathroom till the bell rang, knowing he’d need to go and apologize to Ms. Boustei.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is very tame and passive, basically just some very homey chill chapter. Im posting the next one back to back.

Marionette sat outside, eating her lunch at a lone bench, Alya had to go and do some work on her blog and Nino and Adrien were trying to film and find something interesting. She sighed, she couldn’t help but keep thinking about the new person on their team, Fennec Phantom. She didn’t get still why Alya gave up the miraculous to the unknown person, what she saw in him, what she wanted him to do with it. He seemed like a good person, but she had no clue who it could be. 

Sure, spotting redheads would be easy, but Alya’s hair was changed drastically when she changed into Rena Rouge, so how was she able to know if that was even his natural hair? Or the fact he had different eyes now as well? Sure, he was shorter than her, but it was only by a mere few inches, and there were plenty of slender sized people, how did she even know if this person was a girl or not?

The one thing she loved about him was the outfit, damn it was beautiful. The fur was her favorite touch, and the tail that loomed close to him, which was actually pretty nice if she did so herself. She couldn’t help but sketch it. She wanted to know more about him, why Alya chose him, what she saw in him the most? 

 

The day was quick to end, and relief was with all the students to leave, as it was Friday. Nathan had some tasks to do today, like attend his yoga class. He decided to start doing it, he already did gymnastics as an elective since the school had a vast selection of workout routines it provided. And he did do it outside of school as well. He started to do yoga since he figured if he was going to be Fennec Phantom, he needed a source to let his body stretch, mind relax, and have moments of peace while it lasted. 

His schedule was now officially full- On Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Saturday at work at his uncle's little retail store, which was more of a thrift shop in all honesty. Mondays and Saturdays were spent at his gymnastics classes, sure they only lasted an hour but they gave very well workouts, and now Fridays were for Yoga. He wasn’t sure how on earth he would juggle it all, but hey, he was sure he could manage if he got his schedule right.. And made the possible slots to fight crime. 

He sat with his family for dinner tonight, his mother insisting that he ate with them instead of inside of his room for once to have some time. His father was for once joining them as well, normally coming home late so he was a bit glad to see him. 

As they got their servings and began to eat, immediately, Amelia and Joseph had started to squeal and excitedly tell their mom about the super hero who saved them. 

“It was sooo cool mama!” Amelia chirped, she looked a bit like Nathan, gingers were a strong trait in his bloodline, and his little sister showed it proudly with red hair, freckles, though, she had brown eyes instead of blue. His brother nodded, having a mouthful of food as he talked “He had a decoy of people and tricked the teacher!.” he rolled his eyes as his brother spoke, cleaning his messy mouth with a napkin as the little boy swallowed the mouthful finally. His brother held some gingers traits, but took a lot from his German father, having beautiful blonde hair that was always a puff ball on his head more than anything, green eyes, and the freckles continuing to him. His siblings were almost a year apart from each other, and since the school let First graders and Kindergarteners share classes, they were able to stay together still. Which is why he was so adamant on getting there. 

“He let us leave and kept fighting her! His tail was sparkly too mama!” Amelia seemed very excited “I wanted to touch his ears.” Joseph added, stroking his sisters ponytail playfully to get his point across. His mom giggled in response “That sounds very interesting you too. Though, I’m just glad he saved you little monkeys.” she got up just to go and kiss both his siblings cheeks, making him smile. His mother was always so affectionate and kind, whilst his father was always a bit more of the stern one. 

He kept eating, mostly remaining silent, letting his heart swell with compassion from his little siblings being so happy about the superhero, he was glad to have kept them safe. He took some of the chicken off his plate and slid it under the table, Trixx going and quietly taking it and beginning to eat it. Meat was always something his mother included in meals, wanting the kids to have a steady amount of protein in their lives so they could get stronger. Sure, Nathan didn’t like some meats, but he did enjoy any of the kinds his mother made, she knew exactly what she liked. And, since he was eldest in the family now with his brother gone, he got to pick the meals for the majority. His father just ate anything, too tired for a lot of things lately since his job had became much more stressful, ever since he got briefly held back for his clean room getting infected and him getting sick. 

Nathan was the first to finish, normally being a fast eater. He thanked his mom for the meal and put it in the sink, he hugged his siblings and said “Sleep well, and the fox will always protect you two.” they giggled, the two always clung and loved Nathanaels attention when they got it from him. And he was happy to give it to them when he wasn’t busy. 

He went upstairs to his room, getting into bed, he was exhausted, his body was fairly stretched, he didn’t have homework, it was the weekend, he needed the extra sleep tonight before he would have to go out to gymnastics in the morning. And once he was settled, he passed out quite quickly. 

 

Alya sat on the couch, her mom had tucked in her two little sisters, and she was busy trying to type a story on what had happened today.. The media was already filled with so many articles, images, and many more, questioning the new super hero, their identity, their powers, their everything. Everything Alya already knows. 

She wanted so badly to say the identity, to tell the world that the shy boy Nathanael Kurtzberg was the amazing Fennec Phantom, and to let him be swarmed with praise. But, she knew the consequences of doing that, but it was so tempting. 

With a sigh, she looked up images that the press took, seeing how much.. Nathan was glowing in those photos, he looked happy for once, not so dead and alone all the time. Truly living and being happy.. Her mind straightened itself out, it couldn’t do that to him, he deserved to be happy with this new identity, to find himself with it, nurture it, and love it. 

So instead of adding anything about identity, she talked about /possible/ powers he could have, not confirming or denying anything, just talking about the new existence of Fennec Phantom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the ship begins and Adrian gets jelly.

After Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Fennec Phantom had spent the next few days fighting crime, they finally let him join their scouting routine. They scheduled all the locations he would go to, what he would need to look for encase of anything, and things like that. Fennec was ecstatic, he was so happy to finally be given a role, a title in the new trio of a group. Though, he could tell there was a tinge of jealousy with a new man in the team, Chat seemed to keep his tongue in place and didn’t say anything. Expressions told the message clearly for sure though. 

Ladybug would be the one to show him his routine, Chat insisted on doing it earlier, but there was a tinge of distrust, since she saw the earlier cold glances toward him. She went out toward a small coffee shop, the place that they had agreed to meet. With a sigh, she sat on the rooftop, waiting patiently for the fox to arrive. So far with meeting them, she really enjoyed their company. She noticed that he was different from both Chat and herself. Unlike them who were very thorough, trying to understand attacks and find a weakness, Fennec seemed to take a brief examination before jumping to a conclusion or a shortcut. He had told them the point of being Supers is doing what others can’t, and they needed a smarter, easier way to find the solution or else they would cause more destruction than good. Sure, they could always rely on Ladybug fixing everything, but he pointed out very strongly how that only works on objects, not living beings. Although Chat seemed angry with the bluntness and him wanting to change /their/ original style, he was right. They needed a change in game plan, if they kept doing the same routine, Hawkmoth would catch onto it. Who says he hasn’t caught on by now? They needed to change, or else they would get stuck and eventually, caught. 

After some thinking, she yelped to hearing someone landing beside her, she sat up and saw Fennec, standing and looking down at her with a smile. He offered a hand and she took it, him helping her stand up “Sorry for being a bit late, hope you didn’t get too cold or anything.” he chuckled. It was Spring now, being April, only two months before their gone from school. He hummed, seeing her nose having a soft pink from the cold, “Just a little, but i’m fine.” she smiled back at him, stretching and yawning “Anyways, I should show you your route for scouting. We do it encase there's any crime around, or we can alert each other of an akuma.” he nodded “Does that mean there's always another person on duty? We don’t know anyone’s actual identity, so there has to be another person on board with them so then they can fend off and hope the other one joins.” 

Ladybug paused, they had never built a system like that. Since it was only the two of them, they normally just switched off each night, the outer parts of the city and meeting at the center to finish off. Now that they had three, that was a good idea. She smiled “Wow, your really inquisitive.” she hummed, she liked listening to his ideas, despite Chat’s complaining. A rosy blush formed on his cheeks, he nervously itched the back of his neck, feeling it tingle and heat “T-Thanks.. I read a lot of comics..” I draw them too but that isn’t important he thought, his own nose starting to turn pink from the blistering cold numbing his facial features. She shivered “Now, let's hurry this up before we get sick.” he nodded, watching as Ladybug took out her yoyo and flung it out, once it got caught she leaped and moved with it. Quickly, he followed with her, jumping on rooftops of the vast buildings around Paris, managing to keep up. 

There was something.. Really comforting with doing this. They were able to talk a lot throughout the trip, since they would have to pause for Ladybug to show off the location and how to know he was there, basically a tour. They made jokes, he wasn’t trying to constantly flirt with her, and he was polite and really sweet. She found him to be a bit adorable honestly, with his timid stature and sculpted frame. She was a bit upset to notice how thin he looked, when she asked about it he did explain that his body just struggled to gain weight, and he was only a few pounds below average for his height. It was a bit relieving to her to know he didn’t have a mental issue with it, there was a part of her that just wanted to protect him. 

When the touring was over, she was absolutely freezing, her suit wasn’t exactly built for the cold, and it melded into her and she was shivering, at this point she thought she would have icicles hanging off her. Though, Fennec seemed perfectly fine, and she looked quite shocked to that. It was pretty cold tonight, and the max he was affected was on his face “H-How?” she asked, her teeth chattering “A-Are yo-you so-oo w-warm?” he gave a little smile, taking her into his arms, she yelped and blushed darkly, his suit was so fluffy, and warm. she hummed, snuggling into the chest fluff it had and letting herself warm up. The two soon settled on the floor “It must be because I’m the fox, Ladybugs don’t exactly have fluff or anything, just a shell.” he joked, rubbing her back to try to warm it up as well from friction. He didn’t want her to get too cold and get cold sweat or hyperthermia. 

She was basically in his lap, it wasn’t meant to be sexual, but to an untrained eye who was only seeing in, it definitely would look like that. Fennec was blushing a storm, he couldn’t believe he was holding a famed superhero and keeping her safely warm and in his lap. He didn’t comment on it though, letting his features soften as they just talked while waiting for her to get warm enough for him to drop her off. 

Though, anytime she left his arms, she instantly got really cold very quickly, damn this suit! So instead, he simply carried her, managing to get her to tell a location close to her home where he could drop her off without knowing her actual house. He set her on the ground “Make it home safe.. Mmm.. Scat?” he was still working on a catchphrase, she giggled at the attempt as he jumped up and back on the rooftops, she watched him leave before going back on the rooftops in order to go through the attic way back to her room. 

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was frozen in place, at the place where he saw Ladybug be scooped up by Fennec Phantom and him run off with her.. He saw everything, but he couldn’t hear them at all.. He was too far away, since he didn’t want Ladybug’s trained eyes to spot him in the dark. He felt really upset and jealous.. Were they a thing? Did he know her identity? What did he know that he didn’t? He just fucking joined the group and immediately after she’s head over heels for him? 

He would definitely need to have a chat with their new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir gets his chat with Fennec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty angsty, and kinda personality breaks Adrian, but it does have explaination, just read it through and pay attention to Plaggs dialogue

Adrian sat at home, staring at the ceiling. His Lady, his lovely Ladybug. The one who responded to his poem, who kissed him to save him from Dark cupid, who trusts him and he trusts her.. How could this be happening? He felt his crush being crushed, he needed to know if they were a couple. And now he had to wait till tomorrow in order to just get the patrolling.

How could Ladybug let someone hold her like that? Someone that wasn’t even him? He had feelings for her, and he knew she must’ve known by now. Was this her way of rejecting him? Of telling him she didn’t have feelings for him? 

If he couldn’t have her in the end.. He did have two other people he held a bit of interest in. The first one was Kagami (She shows up in Season two, Riposte) and Marionette. He must’ve had a thing for bluenettes or something. Although Marionette was very shy, she seemed very nice. And he had noticed from his friends he may have already liked him. Though.. He didn’t really have interest in the shy type. He enjoyed a fierce, passionate, and strong women. He liked someone with interests of his own, and Kagami was someone he related to a lot. She was amazing at fencing, had to be perfect for her parents, was very brave, even if he was only brave as Chat Noir really since there was a mask. He enjoyed her company, he loved how intense her lovely brown eyes could get, or the much stronger freckles that were all over her cheeks. If Ladybug was no longer going to be in his options, then he could at least do his best to move on and let her be happy. 

He sure as hell wouldn’t be giving up easily though. 

He went to bed, feeling angry, but he didn’t want to be infected by Hawkmoth, so he calmed his nerves a bit before dozing off.

The next day started like any, him eating breakfast, getting a quick review from school stuff with Natalie, Plagg eating his cheese, and Adrian having his bodyguard take him to school. Once he was inside, he went and met up with Nino, the two held a normal greeting and talking about some stuff in their upcoming class. And eventually, he spotted Marionette, she looked flushed, timid, almost like she wanted to talk to him. Alya was with her, seeming in trying to give her some courage to do so. He gave her a smile, waving at the two of them, wondering what they wanted. 

 

Alya dragged her friend down there and said “Hey Adrian, so I was wondering if you and Nino would like to go to the movies with me and Marionette tonight?” “Alya!” her friend whisper yelled to her, hiding behind the taller female. Adrian smiled “That sounds fun, but I still have fencing and Chinese after school. And then I already promised Nino we would play some of our online MMO together before I start Piano. So, I don’t really have time today. Maybe next time.” he gave a shy smile, seeing the color drain from Marionette’s face as she seemed to have some dread. He felt bad for rejecting her proposal, done by Alya, but he really was busy today for sure and there was no way he would be able to cramp it all into his schedule. Especially since he wanted to still meet up with Fennec with his patrols. 

Nino and him walked off from the two girls, his friend saying “That was a little harsh.” Adrian tensed a bit “Was I? I wasn’t trying to be, I’m just swamped today, it was already hard for me to schedule in our gameday today, and I didn’t want to ruin it.” Nino gave a smile, patting his friends back to ease the newfound tension within “No problem dude, it’ll be alright. I totally get it, bros before.. Gals.” Nino didn’t really like referring to females in bad names, especially his friends. Though, he let his tongue slide a lot when he spoke about Chloe or Sabrina. 

Speaking of them- “AAADRIKINS!” he heard a familiar voice cheer, and soon a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Nino grumbled a bit as he he looked over and saw the obvious blonde. He gave a nervous chuckle “Hey Chloe.” he really felt uncomfortable with how touchy feely she was with him, and even when he asked her to not do it she couldn’t seem to refrain herself from doing it. Even when he was Chat Noir and she had more of an obsession with Ladybug, she didn’t seem to get it even without knowing his identity. 

He managed to unlatch her hold from him and say in a fake cheery voice “Hey Chloe.” she huffed “Hey Adrian, how are you today my sweet?” she kissed both of his cheeks as a hello, making him feel embarrassed “I’m fine Chloe, I really have to head to class, I have an assignment to turn in.” she giggled “That’s why I love you, you’re so smart.” she batted her eyelashes at him before walking off, going on her phone. 

“Jesus dude, when you gonna tell that bitch off?” Nino asked, obviously being uncomfortable and not liking how she tried all of this. Adrian sighed, giving a shrug “I don’t know, I know she doesn’t have a lot of friends, and I don’t want to hurt her feelings, you’know? I grew up with her, I know how much things were handed to her..” when Chloe was younger, she never had to do anything for herself. She was handed absolutely everything without a dime of effort needing to be put in. He hated it, since it turned her into a selfish, self absorbed, rude, monster out of what could've been a sweet girl. His father never had done that to him, sure, he handed him some things, but his father always made sure he was working, and understanding to put effort to succeed. He was given a strong curriculum that money could buy, and yet his father couldn't pick up that money wasn’t what Adrian wanted, and his mother could see that.. Before she left them..

They got to their class, they were Science now, since they had A day B day class switches, it made for more work time, more homework, and an extra day to turn in hat homework if you were lucky, which was a nice quirk to it. 

The classes went as normal, he spent the time fencing, getting a bit of study hall, Chinese work, playing with Nino for an hour and doing his Piano before finally being done for the day. He got changed into his high end pajamas made of silk and Natalie telling him goodnight on behalf of his father before leaving him be. 

“Okay Plagg, time for routine.” he smirked, turning and seeing Plagg with a big slice of Camembert cheese “Oh c’mooon! I only got to the smelling stage of a conusour!” he complained, taking a bite out of it and chewing it with a hum. Adrian rolled his eyes “It’ll be there when we get back, plus, cheese is always better with age.” he winked “Plagg, claws out!” he said, raising his ring in the air, it glowed and shortly after Plagg was sucked in. He did his transformation before leaving the vast bedroom that could be classified as its own house. 

He jumped on the rooftops, using his staff to get him to spring up and away through the cold night. Luckily, he didn’t have the disadvantage Ladybug did, he was able to stay warm in the cold, though there would be times where the cold did get through to him. And the minute he was out his nose already got chilly ‘This is what her whole body must’ve felt like.’ he thought, gaining a bit of sympathy for why Fennec did what he had to in order to warm his lady up. 

He got to the first location on Fennec Phantoms location space and waited, and soon, through the moonlight and his night vision was able to see him jumping from house to house Right on time he thought, being a bit surprised of the male being punctual. 

Fennec soon got to where Adrian was, and immediately froze up when he was standing face to face. He was surprised, he thought that he wasn’t going to be met up with anyone tonight, that it would be just him. So to have this, was shocking. Ladybug told me that I was gonna be on my own and Chat is meant to be on the other side of the city he pondered, still tense and still as a board as he was getting interrogated. 

“I saw you last night with Ladybug, why did you hold her? Are you two a couple? Do you know her secret identity?” the questions kept coming and coming, and Fennec was getting so overwhelmed. The fearlessness that this form normally gave him was draining like he was cut on the wrists, bleeding out and letting it fall right where he stood. Panic was his enemy, and in a way a friend, because it never would leave. It was a toxicity that his mind was stuck with, and his anxieties on what Chat Noir was planning to do to him if he said anything wrong, was terrifying. 

Not to mention that Chat had his cataclysm. 

Quickly, he jumped over the male, scanning the area as fast as possible before running off, he couldn’t take this interrogated, he wasn’t mentally prepared, he wasn’t ready to be pushed around, not like this. 

Not when he was just gaining some confidence in his life through this mask, this suit, these powers. 

He turned around to see Chat Noir behind him, chasing him with a face that he wanted to kill him. And it only scared him shitless even more. What was he going to do to him? Why did he want to know so much? Why can’t he just leave him alone!? 

Fennec completely forgot he skipped over two of the locations he had to patrol, adrenaline in his veins to just get the hell away from the black cat looking ready to kill him. Adrian was getting sick of this, he was getting angry beyond belief, he was hiding something, he wouldn’t be hiding anything if he just answered but the fact he was running made him know he knew something he didn’t. Soon, he caught up and pinned Fennec down to the floor, having a foot on his chest and pressing down hard, making it harder and harder to breathe. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat yelled, the dark magic festering into the palm of his hand, Fennec looked even more terrified, was he going to kill him? He started to shake violently, feeling tears well up into his eyes uncontrollably and spill at the seams, running down his sculpted cheekbones and going to the floor “Tell me the truth! What do you know about Ladybug?! Why did you hold her like that?” “I-I w-was trying to keep her w-warm! She g-got freezing and I d-didn’t want her to-to get sick! We mostly just talked thr-through the night a-about akuma victims a-a-and theories! I d-didn’t do anything more!!” he was sobbing, having to close his eyes and tear his gaze away from Chat’s hand, it was shaking and he was on the verge of a panic attack that he never had been in so severely. 

“I-I just w-wanted to help you g-guys..” Chat paused, realizing what the hell he was doing.. He was seriously thinking of using his destructive power on a human being, to basically kill them. He quickly removed his foot away from Fennec’s chest, hearing him start to cough and gasp for air as much as possible, and there was a tug at his soul to see his footprint left behind. 

Quickly, he left, finding a leaf to waste the cataclysm off. He went home and changed back, trying to find where his sense of mind was to even think of such a thing.. 

“Wow.. I never thought you’d do that..” Plagg said, looking in a disbelief to his owner “You can’t do that to a miraculous holder.. If you do, it’ll destroy the miraculous with them and they will never be in use again.” Adrian looked at Plagg, having tears running down his face “I don’t know what came over me..” Plagg sighed “It's the tendency of the black cat. To rip things apart and break them.. When your in your powers you are at your strongest, but the past is living inside you too, and with it.. You take some of what they did to other people in their past.” 

Adrian starred as shock “You mean.. One of my ancestors.. Used the cataclysm on a person?” Plagg slowly nodded “Not all of the miraculous fall into the right hands.. Like Hawkmoth’s. There have been some who take the advantage of these powers to hurt people.. I’ve lost my appetite thinking about this..” neither of them spoke for the rest of the night, and Adrian laid awake for a long time thinking about this. 

Fennec was still on the roof, being frozen still, listening to the howling wind. He was shaking and crying, letting the earlier events play in his mind like a scratched up record that could play no more but it. He felt sick to his core, ready to vomit out anything he had ate for dinner, his body was even going through convulsions from how scared he was, ready to pass out at the same time. 

He let his head fall sideways as he heard a door open, he looked up to see Marionette, looking at him with shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the Nathaniel x Marinette ship begins

NONONONONO! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOT HERE! DON’T LET HER SEE ME LIKE THIS!! he screamed at himself inside, only crying more in the purest agony from now being embarrassed in front of the girl who he loved.. The one who started this mess for him. Marionette had heard everything, because Chat had pinned Fennec at her balcony, and damn was she mad. Her blood was boiling, how could he do that to him? He just joined the group and was trying to help and he has the nerve to do that to him.

She slowly walked over and picked him up, making him flinch, was he really that light? He was still shaking as she took him inside, closing the door behind him. She set him down on her bed, letting him lay there as he curled up into a ball. Even if the tail was an illusion, it curled up and covered his face nonetheless, he felt hopeless. 

Marionette went downstairs and made him some mint tea, grabbing some croissants from the bakery before going back up. When she got up there he was still curled up, not daring to move an inch. She sighed, walking over and setting the little tray she brought everything on down on her workspace. She went over and moved his tail away, though her hand fazed through it, it did obey to the wish. He looked up at her, seeing the pristine seafoam blue eyes through the purple backgrounds was fascinating, and so full of hurt. 

“Do you want some tea?” he gave a pause before a slow, reluctant nod. He sat up slowly, Marionette handing him the cup and watching him sip it very slowly. After a minute of Fennec being silent, he finally managed “Did you hear it?” she nodded, making him flinch. 

“It sounded really bad.” Marionette started “Why were you guys arguing about Ladybug?” He whimpered, staring down at the liquid in his cup as he gave his response “I don’t know.. I was about to start my patrol.. And then he was there.. I was really surprised b-because I thought he was supposed to be on the o-other side of town.. He started to ask m-me a lot of questions.. I got overwhelmed and ran off.. H-He chased m-m-me and th-then..” he started to cry again the closer he got to the instance “H-He threatened to use his cataclysm on me i-if I did-didn’t answer..” Marionette pulled him in his arms, letting his head rest on her shoulder as he began to cry. 

She felt so bad for him, how could Chat do something like that? Was he that overwhelmed by the changes in the group? Was he that protective over her? He then softly muttered “I-I was just g-giving them ideas.. I w-wanted to h-help.. I-ve been s-s-so nervous since i’ve s-started.. I-im afraid to disa-disappoint the city.. I d-don’t want to be a failure..” Marionette felt her heartstrings get a strong tug, she understood that feeling.. It was the same feeling she had when she first became Ladybug..That fear of making people see your not worth their trust or time.. Or that you’ll make a mistake and everyone will hate you. Even with her gained confidence, those fears hung over her head constantly, each and every time she did a battle there was that small seed of thinking she would fail and fall apart.. And Paris would be destroyed. She began to pet her fingers through his hair without even realizing it, feeling the oddly smooth but messy and untamed locks with a pondered expression. 

“I don’t even know if I want to be in the group anymore.. If Chat is gonna keep threatening me.. Maybe I shouldn’t even trust the heros of Paris..” she flinched, feeling another tug. Someone not believing in her made a wound, and that wound get a good coating of salt and a dash of lemon juice. She is definitely gonna kick his ass for doing this to him “My confidence is already pretty low.. Being this really helped me.. Fennec Phantom gave me some courage.. And the voice that came with it was giving me a boost, telling me I needed to be less cowardly. They encouraged me to do better.. And now, I'm sick of being this!” Fennec’s hands went to his necklace, in moments he would take it off. 

“Wait!” she cried, taking his hands in hers in a matter of moments, his face blazed with a blush, staring up at her in shock “Fennec please.. Don’t give up.. You’ve helped me a lot too. After watching you on the news, you gave me a it of courage and hope. I relate to your story, being afraid and.. Hopeless. Though, I’m sure Ladybug will be there for you, just like she’s here for Paris and Chat Noir.” There was a surge of something in Nathan, the warmth in his face got hotter, he felt his heart pounding more and more.. The person he had feelings for believed in him. He felt his stomach gain butterflies within it, his lungs had began to lose some air and he was left in a lovestruck, “Marionette.. Forgive me..” he said, taking her cheek and pulling her into a loving, deep kiss. 

Marionette froze up, her eyes blown wide in a shock as she felt the press of his lips on hers. The part that still held feelings for Adrian wanted to shove him off and tell it to him good to never see her again, but.. She just couldn’t.. The part of her that panged for some form of affection, after so long of getting nothing from her crush, lingered deep inside her, and there was something so.. Calming about this. Even with his deep press to her, it wasn’t rough or anything.. It was gentle, like he was ready for the rejection this could bring, and his lips were soft, feeling smooth and full to hers. She let her body relax, and her arms slowly went around Fennec, giving a similar press back to him. 

The moment lasted for a good minute, and eventually they had to pull apart, even if Nathan wished it would last forever. He gazed into her eyes, the bluebells were so close, and held with a mix of affection and confusion. He gave a shy smile, before getting up “I should get going.. I don’t want to keep you up long.. See you later.. Marionette.” with that, he went up the stairs and back to the balcony, before jumping off, his heart bursting at the seams with glee, and he couldn’t help but let out a howl of joy. 

Meanwhile, Marionette was laid back on her bed, her hand on her lips as she stared at the dark ceiling.. So much confusion was in her.. Why did she kiss back? Why was it so nice? Why did Chat threaten him.. 

Did she still have feelings for Adrian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun typing this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, ill post the next one tomorrow as a bit of a back to back to make up for it

Nathaniel was laying in bed, it was morning, and around the time he would have to go to school.. Though, he didn’t want to. He still had the dread of yesterday, he couldn’t believe himself. Sure, he was ecstatic to have kissed the girl he liked for so long.. On the other hand, he had done it as Fennec, so Marionette had absolutely no idea who she smooched. 

He was still a bit shaken up from Chat, but after such a moment with her, he honestly held no cares. He could die happy now knowing he got to do that. Though, his mom wouldn’t let him stay, he had a test this Monday, so he still had to go. And, if he missed she knew her Gymnastic teacher would be fussy as per usual when he missed a class. So, reluctantly, he got up, rubbing his eyes and grabbing some clothing from his closet. He settled on a black shirt with the instinct symbol on it, some black jeans, a slightly thicker coat to combat the cold, a scarf, gloves, and he decided to also grab a flannel for later. 

He went to the bathroom, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and was going downstairs to leave. Before he stepped out, he realize he left his sketchbook upstairs, as he normally left his school bag downstairs. He quickly went back up and picked it up, seeing the page he was working on.. It was from last night.. And it was of him being comforted by Marionette.. He couldn’t help but draw it, it was still so vivid and too much of a perfect point in his life not to capture. 

He closed the book up and went back downstairs, seeing his siblings still there “Um.. Didn’t you guys have to catch a bus almost half an hour ago?” he saw his mom, rushing around with her nurse outfit on “Yeah, they missed the bus so I have to drive them. Do you want me to take you too?” he shook his head “No, I’m fine.” she raised a brow “But, its 40 degrees outside.” he sighed “I’ll be fine mom. I have my scarf and all of that, plus, it isn’t the far, and I don’t want them to be late.” she gave him a smile “Whatever you say my little tomato.” she kissed his temple before going out with the two “Bye!” he waved them farewell before sighing. He slipped his sneakers on, got his gear on, and was off to walking to school. 

For the most part, he talked to Trixx through the walk, her being in his scarf so he could still hear her. Though, for the most part she told him to confess to Marionette. To tell her how he felt, and be.. Be more full of courage. Like that would ever happen, he was too nervous to ever do that. The only reason he even had the balls to even kiss her was because he was Fennec.. Not himself. 

He made it to school, and was met with Alya, who had a grin on her face. Before he could even greet her, she took his hand and was already pulling him away from other students and to the locker quarters. The area was empty, since most kids were already there before him, and he went to his locker and got it open, starting to get his stuff out and his gear off. 

“So.. Did you really kiss Marionette?” he gulped, feeling burning cross his face, he looked over at her “.. She told you, didn’t she?” Alya nodded “I made her pry it out, but yes, she did. Now, tell me all the juicy details!” she giggled, smiling. 

He removed his scarf, stuffing it into the locker “Well.. Some things happened between me and Chat when I was on patrol.. I was really upset, and almost gave up my Miraculous because of it.. She stopped me and told me how proud she was.. And.. I don’t know.. I guess I just wanted to show her how much I appreciated it.” Alya awed, patting his shoulder, he felt teased, and a small bit of annoyance was in him “That’s really sweet, I mean it Nate. You should seriously talk to her though, she’s completely swooned with it all.” he chuckled, but looked to the floor. He closed his locker and slid down it “I don’t know Alya.. I think I love Ladybug too.. After she saved me from being.. That.. I don’t know.. I love how strong Marionette can be, and how courageous and kind she is.. Though, I also love how Ladybug gives me a sense of voice.. She takes all of my ideas and she seems happy with me there.. What do I do?” 

She gave him a smile before crouching “Relax, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.. Who knows, maybe just see which one takes attraction to you, and just like Trixx says, dive straight in.” he smiled, giving a giggle “We’ll see, im still working on my diving after all.”


	10. Chapter 10

Marionette was sitting at her desk, spacing out into a dreamland. It was something fierce. Normally, she was better than to space out during class, even with Adrian there, she could restrain herself since her parents did have expectations of her grades. Not today, her mind was completely lost now. It was thinking of Fennec, that kiss from last night.. It still taunted her, and she didn’t know what to think of it. Sure, she kissed Chat before, but that was different, it was for the sake of the mission, not holding anything but needing him back to finish off Dark Cupid. Fennec’s was so much different. It held love, admiration, so many feelings she had no clue could ever be expressed in a simple gesture. She could still the warmth that was once on his lips, the completely passion that swept her off her feet in a matter of seconds, he was genuine and hurting and threw all he had into a moment that was now haunting her mind. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I hope you were listening, this project is one of our last major assignments, and means a lot to your grade.” “Huh!?” she yelped, sitting straight, Alya and most of the class giggling. She felt her face and neck burn, the teacher sighed “You’re lucky this is partner pair up project, otherwise you’d be hopeless. I have picked your partners, and I do have reasons this time because I know you all will complain.” the teacher cleared her throat, taking a paper from her desk and then reading it off “Chloe and Sabrina, because I don’t need to hear your complaints on not working together, Nino and Rose because I know Nino will be able to not make things a big extravagant thing covered in glitter and you’ll make sure you get done in time. Nathaniel and Marinette, because Nathaniel has been improving greatly in this class, not exactly perfect, but going better than earlier in the year. Plus, maybe you won’t be late everywhere with him.” the class let out another giggle, Marionette laying her head on the table, Alya patting it reassuringly “Alya and Alex, since you both are very creative and I know that you could split the work very easily, then there's Adrian with Max, since you both are very smart and I know will carry your own weight, next..” the teacher went on with the rest of the list, giving very blunt answers, and when she was done no one held complaints or groans, they couldn’t complain when she wrote a damn list on why she assigned people. 

The bell chimed and all the students went off with their partners to get some planning on for when they would mainly work on for tomorrow. Nathaniel walked down the steps from his seat in the back of the class, watching Marinette quickly gather her things to not be a drag to him. He chuckled, watching as she quickly got up, they walked the rest of the way, Nathaniel seemed to be.. Glowing. Looking less timid and more joyous, it was kinda nice to see him not being so shy and embarrassed every millisecond of his existence. 

“So, could you explain the project to me?” she asked, giving a nervous giggle, still kinda embarrassed that she got called out on her spacing out, he nodded “Oh yeah- well, the project is us picking some thing we did in class and doing an assignment on how its impacted our knowledge outside of class. Like our STEM season, or Atoms, gases, stuff like that.” she nodded “Okay, did she specify on impact?” he gave a nod “She meant how we used it, or how it helped us or someone else outside of school.” 

Marinette groaned “Barely anything in science has helped me outside of class, were doomed.” he smiled at her “Maybe not.” she hummed, looking over at him “What do you mean?” he quickly dug into his bag, pulling out his sketchbook and going to a marked page where it showed images of each of the first 23 Akuma victims. He took out a pencil and circled one of them, Princess Fragrance. Marinette was completely confused “What’s so special about her?” she asked, and he rolled his eyes “Well, for starters, she had an impact. The project says we can talk about someone else who it impacted. I remember some kind of explosion in the air, when she made her perfume swirl the air, I think Ladybug used some form of flare gun or explosive to trigger it. And don’t you remember that time in class where she boomed Roses perfume?” 

She honestly looked shocked, that was so long ago, how did Nathaniel remember that? Did he see that happen, if he did it was shocking, considering how dangerous it was to even be outside “You must be crazier than Alya to know all that.” he laughed softly, covering his mouth a bit and then brushing his bangs a bit away “Well, I can’t help it, I love comics, so when a real life Superhero struts down the street, hard not to watch it.” he closed the book “Either way, we could do the project on her, it gets us both an A and we don’t fail. Seems pretty wining to me.”

She still didn’t get it.. What changed in him? He was once so afraid of everything and everyone, he was glowing now, seeming much more confident now. Sort of like what Fennec had said the other night. 

My confidence is already pretty low.. Being this really helped me.. Fennec Phantom gave me some courage..

Odd.. Though, she didn’t question it that much further, she was just happy they had a theme for their project. She went and hugged Nathan “Thanks, I’m so glad you love Superheros.” his face inflamed, the nickname his mom gave him of being a tomato was coming true all over his face. His palms got sweaty and hands were shaky. He gave a slow, pat on her back, afraid to actually hold her full on and have someone see and be mocked.. He hated being teased. 

She soon pulled away, giving a smile, he then pulled out his phone “W-Well, I um..” Marinette saw his earlier confidence start to diminish, he stared at his phone, his mouth open like he was trying to piece together the right words. Before he could speak, she took his phone “I’ll give you my number so we can get some planning and work after school too, just encase we need it.” he closed his mouth, sighing in relief that she knew what he was trying to say without making him have to actually say it. She put her number in and set the contact as ‘Marionette.’ and then handed the phone back “There, you can just text me so I can save it.” he gulped, feeling his body start to heat up, he could only keep that confidence up for so long, but it was a start to actually /having/ it.

He gave a quiet nod, putting his phone away. She then waved farewell and went out the school doors, he placed a hand on his heart and felt how fast it was beating “Trixx. Remind me to never wash my Instinct shirt ever again..” was the last words he said he slowly laid down on the tiled floor, in a complete love struck frenzy with his heart pouncing and mind in a flurry. 

 

He was sitting in his office chair, swirling in it in circles in a very slow motion, pausing for a moment to stare at Marinette’s contact. He needed to message her so she could have his number, but how was he going to send his text? Wording was very important, like, how many Y’s should he put if he wrote ‘Hey’ or should he sound more formal? Ugh, why was this difficult?! 

“Hey dork! You’ve been staring at your phone for an hour! Your going to have your battery die!” he rolled his eyes “Please, its fully charged-” he looked to see the notification of dire battery of 5%. He yelped, checking the time “Crap! I didn’t get my homework done and now I have work till 11!” he quickly got up, tripping on one of the paper balls on his floor and falling flat on his face. He groaned, getting up and rubbing his nose as he ran to his closet and got his work clothes on. He then grabbed his phone, glad his uncle wasn’t that cheap and would actually let him charge it there “Trixx, c’mon!” she rolled her eyes, eating the last of the Turkey bacon he had made her earlier before going and hiding in his pocket. He hid his necklace under his shirt before rushing downstairs, he gave a quick hug to both his siblings, the next door neighbor would be over soon to babysit them. He then ran out, running all the way to the retail shop only two minutes late. He clocked in and his uncle gave him his list of things to do. He started with the laundry, the thrift place had a lot of clothes that could be upcycled, but they had to washed first. He started a load of laundry, and with the clean load he went and started to put them on respected hangers to take them out and place them out. He took time untangling jewelry, folding pants, and just sorting the back room. He then went and moped down empty isles, people normally came here, not only for good deals but also for some inspiration. There was a lot of cool stuff in here, and Nathan had to admit it was a place of wonders for him from all the different things and colors around. 

As he had finished mopping an isle, he felt a tap on his leg, he looked down, seeing Trixx peeping out and pointing to his phone. Nate went pale, cursing himself under his breath as he went to the counter, where his uncle was dealing with a customer. He gave a fake smile, moving past the male and plugging his phone in and setting it in the drawer they kept for random crap his uncle kept for himself. He looked up at the male, he was a master haggler, knowing how to get what he wanted. He was from his dads german side, but instead of having the rich blonde his dad and brother had, he was a brunette, having the trait like the majority of his family of green eyes. His uncle was quite an attractive male, as many females claimed at least, so he normally used charm and looks to get adult females to buy things, and maybe get their numbers. It didn’t help he had a strong accent, being the older brother in the family of his dads line so he spent the most time in Germany than the others of his siblings, so he used it as an advantage in sultry. 

He rolled his eyes, managing past him and getting back to work with mopping. When he finished that task he then had to go and put the clothes in the dryer, sort and put things away if misplaced, just make sure all was in order and answer customers questions. 

As he worked on sorting through and to pick up some fallen jewelry, he heard a voice behind him “Excuse me, I was wondering how much this cost?” it was too reconsidable, and his ears reddened and neck burned to knowing all too well who it was. He gulped, feeling a lump forming in his throat. He turned, looking over and seeing the beautiful bluenette standing in front of him. She gasped “Nathan? I didn’t know you worked here. Wait- aren't you 15?” he nodded “W-Well- um-” this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. He wished that she wasn’t here. Sure, in a normal circumstance it wouldn’t be that bad to see a classmate outside of school, but this was his uncle's place. And that was a suicide wish on its own.

His uncle loved to tease him. He loved to embarrass him when it came to his school friends when they arrived here, and he was basically praying to any god that existed that his uncle wouldn’t come here. 

Though, apparently, all the Gods that could exist hate Nathan. 

“Nathaniel! Where did you put our spare Aux cords!” he heard his uncle call before he came in, he smirked at the sight “Oh, hello there Ms.” he said, walking over to his paled nephew and putting an arm around him “How are you today? Are you a friend of Nate’s?” she giggled “I’m great, and sort of friends? We talk occasionally in class and have a project together to work on-” “Ho ho ho!~ That sounds wonderful! Nathaniel was always a bright child, very smart even if he doesn’t think so.” Honestly, now he was wishing for the Gods to just hit him with lightning. Kill him where he stands, he already got to kiss her, he can die happy, just let him die before he cringes himself to death on his own accord. Though, they wouldn’t grant him that leisure either. 

“Well, he works here as well, he’s my lovely nephew so I let him.” Marinette awed “That’s so sweet!” he chuckled “Yes, it also would be sweet if he wasn’t so shy all the time, can barely talk to customers.” he had some mixed emotions. On one side, he was angry his uncle was embarrassing him again, and he wanted to punch him straight in the Adam’s apple. On the other hand, he wanted to start crying. Out of all the people his uncle could embarrass him to, it had to be the person he was basically in love with. Hell, he honestly would rather have his Uncle roast him in front of Chloe, anyone, would be better than her. 

He was holding his breath as the two talked for a bit, his shoulders so tense he was sure they would be sore after how still they were. Soon, it was hitting an end “I was just asking how much this hat costed? It looks in really well condition and other stores have it for such expensive, so I don’t mind that its been a bit used or anything, I was planning on adding to it for summer.” the hat in question was a summer hat, it was big and kinda floppy, made of straw, It was pretty though, having a blue ribbon tied on the top and small designs of diamonds with stitching on it. 

“Well, lucky for you! It is only here for 15 Euro!” (Google tells me that 15 Euro is the equivalent to 17.16 american) she looked surprised “Really? Everywhere else tells me that it cost 25 Euro! You cut the price in half.” he smiled and nodded “That’s what we do here, now, do you want it?” she nodded “Yes please- oh! And Nathan, you still need to text me.” he yelped, he completely spaced on all of that “I will later, my phone is on the charger-” “Nonsense!” his Uncle interrupted, giving Nathan a gentle yet firm hit on his back, not helping how tense he already was “He may text you right now.” she smiled, giving a soft nod. She walked down to the cash register, his uncle basically forcing him to walk beside him to go and get his phone.

Shakily, he picked it up and texted her a simple ‘Hey, its Nathsn.’ and even as he sent it he felt so nervous, and by the time he noticed his typing errors he was too late, it had been sent and Marinette had seen it. She giggled “Thanks.” she didn’t seem mad.. Kinda flattered? He didn’t know what to describe her facial expressions other than heavenly. She paid for the hat and then went out, his uncle then went back to the other customer, he put his phone away and went to the back, drinking down a bottle of water to calm his nerves before he was forced to go and get the Aux cords.


	11. Chapter 11

Marionette was working on the new hat she bought, carefully removing all the embroidery thread that was in the hat. Sure, it was a pretty hat, but she didn’t like the designs. Yes, she could make her own hat like this and not have to change it so much, but she was really bad when it came to straw hats, so she didn’t want to put so much effort in and mess it up entirely. She wanted it ready for when Summer came after all, and all the features she was planning to add would already be a lot of time and work. 

She checked the time, groaning to seeing she had to go to patrol now. She got up, closing her sketchbook and stretching, she looked to Tikki “Ready to give Chat a piece of our mind?” Tikki giggled “Well, I normally wouldn’t go with this, but he scared poor Fennec so bad, I think it’ll be well deserved for once.” she nodded, smiling before swooping her ponytail “Tikki! Spots on!” she yelled, transforming into Ladybug in some moments and then going out the window to go to patrol. 

Ladybug had decided that she would catch Chat on his last location, just so then she could get her work done first and not waste all night. She worked quicker just to get done before him, and then was off to his last place of the day, which was the Seine River. She went down there, waiting under the bridge for him, and soon hearing him land, she could tell from the sound of his staff when it touched the concrete floors, and soon she was able to see him. She got down quietly, deciding to scare him. She jumped up and then wrapped him in her Yoyo, hoisting him up on a lamppost “Woah-Hey! Ladybug!? What are you doing here?” he looked mostly shocked, not expecting the sudden position of being tied up “I thought you knew that a cat plays with string, they don’t get tied in it.” she huffed, giving him a glare that told him that he should cut the jokes. 

“Why did you threaten Fennec?” she asked, his eyes widened “He told you?” she nodded “Yes, he told me you used a cataclysm to threaten him! What on earth were you thinking!?” her bluebell eyes blazed with fury, she was pissed. He quickly squirmed “He was changing everything Bugaboo! He was changing all we have built! And he just came in and started to change our gameplan! How we operate!” she growled “He was trying to help! If our team grows then we cannot hesitate to change with it! Not everything can stay the same Chat. If we stay like this we will fail!” he growled “Well it wasn’t just me! I saw him hold you! What am I meant to think when you know I like you!?” she glared at him “It was freezing, unlike you two by suit isn’t built for cold, he was keeping me warm so I wouldn’t freeze!” Chat growled, his green eyes were staring back at her with a similar glare, and he spat lowly “You told me you had feelings for someone else, is he that someone else?” she paused, looking shocked “No! I don’t know who his identity is!” he looked away “Plus, it isn’t my fault, its my previous cat.” she looked dumbfounded “Previous cat?” she quoted, looking confused. 

 

With a sigh, he explained “My previous Miraculous holders. The ancestors are part of us, and they sometimes can influence what we do..” she looked shocked “A previous Chat used cataclysm a person..” he nodded slowly “Yes, and their influence wanted me to repeat it. I didn’t hurt him though, mentally maybe, but it wasn’t exactly my fault when I’m always kept in the dark!” she sighed, dropping him, he hit his head and groaned, rubbing it. Before he could get up and kept a foot on his chest “Not so fast, I need you to promise you’ll apologize to Fennec, he is a part of our team, we need to take what he says like he is part of our team, and he is. I know you don’t want things to change, but they have to.” he sighed, turning away “Fine.. Ill apologize later.” she smiled, letting him free “Good, bug out!” she flung her Yoyo and left Chat in the gravel, flying off home. 

She landed in her room, transforming back and looking to Tikki “Hey.. Do you know anything about these.. Previous Ladybugs or cats?” she sighed “Yes, but don’t that this all some awful thing! It isn’t! Some of your history may have been bad, but not all of it is Marinette! Some of it is beautiful, you just don’t know about it.” she nodded “Yeah.. I think I need to ask Master for more information on this past.” 

 

Marinette stood before the small shack the Master lived in, walking in and meeting the familiar smell of incense and tea. She recognized the bamboo furniture and beautiful, old fashioned Japanese like interior. She took her flats off, doing it as a sign of respect as she looked around, seeing the short male in the living room, sitting and drinking tea “Well, its nice to see you, Marinette.” he said, looking up and giving her a gentle smile. She smiled back, Wayzz going off and playing with Tikki, the two giggling and smiling as they went off. 

Marinette went over and sat down in front of him, and he poured her a cup of tea “Something seems to be troubling you a lot, and I’m sure you came to share.” she nodded, sighing softly as she picked up the cup and siped some of the liquid, giving a soft hum to the slightly bitter taste going onto her tongue and down her throat. She then set the cup down and said “Well, Chat Noir for the most part didn’t like our new teammate, Fennec Phantom. And he even ended up threatening him with his cataclysm, and Chat told me that some previous Cat had done it and the ancestors are living inside us. I wanted some more information on this.” 

He nodded, running a hand down his beard “Well, its a bit of a complicated thing to explain, but I shall do my best. You see, when you wield a miraculous, there's some form of bond that forms to you and the charm. When this happens, your emotions in certain situations and even experiences with the miraculous are transferred person to person. Not all follow the fate of their past, but some do because they are aimless and want some form of guidance. You may notice when you are Ladybug you will hold more courage, this is how past selves have felt when they became Ladybug.” she nodded slowly “Okay, I have a question though.. What kind of love stories are there?” he hummed, giving a smirk “Oh? I didn’t expect you to want to know, but I suppose. The Ladybug and cat normally in many of the lifetimes they live become a couple, but there are times when this is the complete opposite and fall for normal people, it can go either way. Not many of them go for other Miraculous holders. Though, when the Ladybug does it normally has a preference to the fox.” she blushed a bit “And why is that?” she asked, her face reddening more as she recalled Fennec kissing her, it was still as clear as snow in her mind, and ever so still amazing. 

“Illusion and creation, it seems like a perfect match you see? Like the peacock and Moth who match perfectly because they both can summon helpers. In a way, creation is always a bit of a mystery. It always has been from the start of time and many question how creation happens for certain things. And those lines aren’t always clear, and sometimes we have illusions of thinking our way is right.” she smiled, giving a soft nod to him “I think I understand, is there any that become toxic?” he nodded “Of course, many would believe that the bee and the cat would be perfect, as they both have a similar power of taking something away, as the bee takes mobility, the cat takes anything it touches. Though, these two together normally cause a lot of destruction and toxicity from tendances. In fact, in normal ways beside going with the Ladybug, the cat goes for a normal person, as they are afraid of their own powers at times and having some normality is what many of them crave. They know their powers are strong, and once some find out how they truly can destroy the miraculous their lover holds, they go for someone who they know they wouldn’t hurt or have reason to even try if they got in some form of parral.” she nodded once more “Okay.. Thank you, I was really curious what all of this meant, my last question is.. Can you contact the past holders?” he shook his head no “They are not attached to the miraculous in that sense, they have their memories and experience, not their soul or mind. Though, you may see repeats, the strongest feeling you’ll know they are there is the instinct of motion you make and your gut feeling.” she nodded, drinking down her tea before getting up “I’m glad I saw you today, farewell, Master.” 

Tikki flew back to Marinette, they waved bye as she went to the entryway and slipped her shoes back on, going out the door and meeting the non peaceful reality of the outdoors.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since the kiss, and things were great. The project was backed up in class, due to a sudden change in schedule by the school board requiring a brief new thing to be taught. Which was suspically and conveniently placed when Sabrina went on a vacation with her family. Now, Nathan wasn’t saying that Chloe had her dad pull some strings, he was thinking it. 

Luckily, Marinette had not picked up that Fennec was him and things were awesome. They had started to hang out a lot more, becoming actual friends. Which was awesome for Nathan, but confusing for Marinette. The more she hung out with Nathan.. The more her emotions for Adrian were leaving.. And since she was actually hanging out with Nathan, and Fennec on battlefield, it was all nice and she honestly fell for Fennec quite a bit. She found him charming and kind, and each day she saw him got better. Plus, at least Chat and him came to terms and were getting along. 

 

Nathaniel was sitting at his desk, hunched over as he was switching pencil after pencil, using different leads and such. He was working extensively on a new piece, and surprisingly it wasn’t on Marinette. It was on something his aunt wanted him to do, as he held three uncles and one aunt on his dad side, his mom only had one sister, and she did things like pottery and stained glass work. She had asked him to work on some ideas for her to make for a client, and she knew Nathan loved helping her. She definitely was one of his favorites, because of how supportive she was. She loved hanging out with Nathan, and encouraged his art anytime she saw it, and frankly didn’t let his uncle from the thrift place tease him when she was around. She had carried on the ginger legacy, like his mom, having more orange hair than Nathaniel and his mom’s red hair, she was freckled like many in the bloodline, but she held a lot more than the both of them, and her eyes were a soft brown, and always gave him the most comforting and gentle looks. 

She asked for a theme of the ocean for a stain glass window, it was for a bay window, which he found to be a bit odd but the more he thought of it, it sounded kinda cool. He was sketching ideas of having the window have three panels, each one showing that they were below the ocean and having different things that all connected together, like a coral reef, or maybe an old shipwreck, concepts like that to show it was underwater clearly, but was special in its own way. His left hand held a good coating of graphite from all the switching of pencils, he even took out his special charcoal pencil to get some more detail, he always made sure to do his best to make sure his aunt would be satisfied, and she always was. 

Soon, as he was blocking in the shape of maybe having a forest of seaweed, he heard his phone ring. He groaned, picking it up and answering the call, putting it on speaker “Hey, who is it?” he asked, not looking at the caller ID just yet since he was trying to find his damp towel to clean his hand. 

“This is Marinette, I’m outside ready to work on our project, it's just that I don’t know which side of the Duplex you’re in. Can you come out?” he tensed, how could he be this forgetful? How could he forget the girl he loved was coming over?! It must’ve been stress, it was making him forget a lot more things, it was hard for him to balance everything, from being Fennec to work and then to gymnastics. He couldn’t wait for school to be over and freedom, it would clear his schedule some with less homework. “Sure, ill be out in a bit. See you in a bit.” he hung up and finally found the rag, he wiped his hand clean and then ran downstairs, getting to the door, he stopped for a second to fix his hair and straighten up his shirt, he opened it and then stepped out, looking around and spotting Marionette, who was looking at her phone. He smiled, waiting for her to notice him, and about ten seconds she did, she walked over “Hey Nathan, ready to work?” 

He nodded, though he closed the door behind him “Before you go in, I gotta say.. My room is a mess and my siblings can be a.. Handful, and my mom likes to pry just a bit, so, be prepared.” Marinette giggled “Other than me being an only child, I can relate with a messy room and a prying mom.” she pat his shoulder reassuringly, his face heating up and smiling, he was relieved she understood what he meant. 

Nathan sighed before opening the door, letting her enter his home, he closed the door behind her, watching as she removed her flats and hummed, looking around “Your place looks cozy.” he nodded “Yeah, my mom likes it like that because-” before he could continue, his siblings were barreling over “Who is this?” Amelia asked, circling Marinette. Joseph was looking at the both of them “Is this Nathan's girlfriend?” he blushed darkly “What- of course not!” he said, picking up Amelia “And what are you doing missy?” she huffed “I was making sure she wasn’t a threat, or I would call Ladybug.” Marinette giggled, aweing “They’re adorable.” he chuckled “Yeah, until you actually deal with them for a day you tell me that.” he set his little sister down, ruffling her bangs “Alright, both of you go on and play in the living room, me and Marinette have work to do.” Joseph giggled “Yeah, their together!” Nathaniel huffed, the feeling of hating being mocked returned, he just hated it so much. Though, he had to compose himself, they were kids after all. He knelt down and tickled his brother, making the little one squirm and laugh “Nate no!” he cried out, giggling more and managing free as the two ran away. 

He stood back up, watching them flee to go and play more. He smiled to her “Let’s head to my room before-” “Ah! Nathan! Is this the girl you said was coming over?” he groaned, covering his face with his shirt as his face was a dark red. Marinette smiled as she shook his mothers hand “I’m Nathaniel's mother, Lydia, so good to see you dear. He told me he was having a friend over to work on a school project-” “Yes mom, can we go now?” he pleaded, and she only responded with ruffling his hair “Hush my little tomato, I’ll leave you be in a moment.” he let out a distressed noise “Mom!” he was completely embarrassed, only his mom ever called him a tomato, and now Marinette knew his nickname, and that would haunt him for a good while. She kissed his temple “Dinner will be ready soon, i'll call you guys down to get a serving so then you aren’t starving up there, I’m so proud of you, he's being so much better in classes you know, i'm glad you’re making friends.” she smiled once more before leaving them be. Marinette giggled, looking over at him “Tomato-” “We don’t speak of this.” he said, looking over at her with his distress “Please?” she giggled once more, giving a nod “Very well.” he nodded, still embarrassed as hell but pressing on, he went upstairs with her, heading to his room. 

Once they were in she looked around, finding all the colors and art studio feel to be very nice and pretty. He got his trash can and put the paper balls on the floor into it, so then she wouldn’t slip like he would do daily. And quickly kicked his dirty clothes under his bed. He then went downstairs and carried one of their other office chairs from his dads office up to his room, setting it beside his, which she noticed held paint on. She walked over and took a seat in the provided chair, he pushed his artwork away to make space for his laptop, turning it on and waiting for it to load to input his password and get up, they were meant to make a slideshow, he opened the school site to access it and logged in, setting everything up “Alright, I think its your turn to type.” he put the laptop to her, they split the work by making their own slides, making three each on certain topics. They looked a bit baren, and they used some of Nathans art he made to show the characters, and even found a Youtube video showing the same thing the teacher did in class as an example. 

They worked for a good time on the project before being called down, the two went and got food, heading back up and taking their lunch break, Marinette found the food to be really good, humming “My mom loves cooking, she has a lot of fun making new stuff, since her job can get a bit stressful.” he said, eating his food and drinking some water he brought up. 

Marinette smiled at him “You seem to care a lot about your mom.” he nodded, setting the cup down once he finished “Yeah, I mean, she’s close to me. She is really affectionate and caring.. Patient with me.. She wants me to be my best.. And she makes me happy. She makes sure to care about me and my younger siblings.” she hummed “That’s very sweet. Are you close with your dad?” he shrugged “I’m not as bonded. My brother and him were best friends, and he kind of shut down when he went to college, but he comes over for breaks. My brother is really sweet too, he takes after my mom, and has the perseverance of my dad.” she nodded “You must care a lot of your family.” he chuckled “Is it obvious? Even if they can get just a bit annoying.. I love them, they’re a part of me and I wouldn’t have been an artist if it wasn’t for my mom, good with kids if it wasn’t for Joseph and Amelia.. They mean a lot to me.” Marinette rubbed his shoulder, making his face warm up just a bit to her touch.. It still shocked him how much he could open up to her, and just so easily. He loved talking to someone, but with her it felt so natural and nice.. Like she actually listened to him.. Sort of how Ladybug did. 

After a small pause, she moved her hand away and got back to eating, them remaining quiet for the rest of the break and once done, getting back to work. They talked on and on about stuff, and she noticed how much Nathan acted like Fennec, having the same likes as him, the same sort of voice, and she started to wonder if Fennecs hair had to be an ounce altered that much if it really was Nathaniel. 

Though, she needed exact proof, she needed to see the necklace. She knew that was the miraculous, she had given it to Alya and frankly saw Fennec wearing it, if Nathan was wearing that necklace then it would be certain. There was also another way she could try if anything..


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, there is a bit of sexual tension in this chapter, they don’t have sex, it just gets to making out, Teens will be teens-

They had managed to finish the project, it was goddamn Wednesday and they finally finished it. Which was relieving, considering it was due on Friday, and they were the first ones to present. Nathan sighed in relief, laying back in his chair and closing his eyes. Marionette had tried everything in her mind to see if he had the Miraculous necklace on, and he wouldn’t budge in any form to show at all he had it on. Even when he moved or adjusted his shirt, she didn’t see anything really at all. 

Meanwhile, Nathan was just relieved the necklace dipped a good amount, her questions were making him nervous, and frankly a bit suspicious, did she know it was him? That wasn’t possible, Alya wouldn’t say a word. How was she figuring him out? Or atleast piecing enough together to start suspecting him? They did hang out quite a bit, and the questions she asked reminded him of the type Ladybug had asked him once before. Was she Ladybug? I mean, they did look similar, with their bluebell like eyes and soft blue hair, could it? 

“Hey Nathan, mind if I stay the night?” he basically choked on his own spit and frankly air itself, he coughed, hitting his chest to clear it “W-What?” he asked, still wheezing, his face a complete red mess. She gave a shy smile “I mean, its already late, and my parents wouldn’t really mind. Plus, we go to the same school.” He gulped, trying to think of some excuse on how to not do this. It was already embarrassing to have his family talk to her and tease him, it would only worsen if he tried to ask his mom if she could stay over. Though, no words would string together, no excuse came to mind, and he knew that Trixx would want him to do this, she wanted him to be courageous, and this was a way of getting there. 

His throat was dry as he stared into his eyes, goddamn those eyes. They were too perfect, too hopeful, too dazzling in the small Christmas lights that made up his room. All he could do was give a defeated nod, she smiled and giggled “Great! I’ll go text my mom and dad!” he gave a half hearted smile, honestly, how on earth could he ever say no to her? No way in the universe would be able to tell her no when he cared too much about her, and wanted her close to him. He picked his phone up, deciding to just ask him mom over text so he didn’t need to face her, she allowed it and Marionettes parent’s did as well. 

He lended her some nightwear from his brothers old clothes, it being roughly near her size, it was better than sleeping in jeans and a jacket and all that. He laid back in his chair, pulling up one of the many drawings he did of Marinette, it was of her smiling, having a joyous glee in her face “Damnit..” he muttered, it still was aching and eating him away, she had feelings for Adrian, he knew it as did many others, he felt like he was being played. Was she just toying with him? Trying to find out his identity to mock him for kissing her that one night.. What would she do if she found out he was Fennec? Laugh in his face, say what she told him was a lie? Tell everyone how pathetic he was- 

“You okay Nate?” he heard ask, and he looked up at her, his jaw falling slack for a moment. She wore one of his brothers old sleeping bottoms, which were like a flannel design and very soft, and the shirt of choice was a shortsleeve, which had a ladybug on it that he can remember his brother wearing only on special events, but left it behind because it was meant for special family events. Her hair was down, and this may be the first time he saw it down but it was something he wanted to draw immediately. Her hair was longish, going a bit past her shoulders, but it was beautiful, looking softer and how it moved fluently with each motion she made completely intoxicated him for a good time before he regained his senses. 

“I-ahh-um- you look n-nice.” he was stuttering so much, completely taken aback and awestruck, so badly did he want to kiss her again, to feel what it felt like to run his fingers through her angelic strands of hair.. He wanted, to an extent, for her to know truly who she kissed that night. Too much swirled his mind and Marinette could see how badly rendered basically immobile he was from the sight of her. She smiled, walking over and sitting down in the chair she had brought him earlier “Shouldn’t you change too?” he regained some sense in his body, giving a little nod to her, but his face was still red and he still looked like if he tried to speak at this point he would be silent. 

Quickly and almost silent as a mouse, he got up and went to his closet, taking out his pajamas and going out to the bathroom to go and change in there instead. He changed, washing his face with cold water, he had to get a hang of himself What if she was doing this because she knew he loved her, and was trying to toy him, he couldn’t feed into the bait. Even if he believed she would never do that to him, it was still a fear he had that the person he loved was just a facade. 

He walked back into the room once he actually regained most of his senses, tossing his clothes to the floor and like the others, swept under his bed, a problem he would deal with later, much later. 

The two decided to watch some movies on his laptop, taking some pillows and blankets from the closet and making a comfy area on his bed where they could remain warm despite the harsh cold outside. They watched old classics, just for the sake of nostalgia, and it was quite nice, they got comment on things and joke, but remained immersed in the movies for the most part. 

Nathan was able to calm down his nerves when her being mainly focused elsewhere, he only had two girls ever sleep over at his place, which was Juleka and Rose, but this was so much more different. Those two were his friends, and even if Marinette was also his friend, this was a girl he wanted to date, to show that just because he wasn’t taller than her, or that he wasn’t popular or the things Adrian was, he still can make her happy. She was on his bed for Christ sake, how was he even meant to act? He didn’t have time to actually mentally prepare for this. He couldn’t help but occasionally look at her, to take a few seconds to just adore her beauty from how close she was, he was having harsh urges, that tied his stomach in a knot and a flurry of butterflies to fill it, and he just wanted to at least hold her. 

He wasn’t thinking of sex, in no way would he do that. Not only was he never gonna be fully mentally prepared for that, he wanted to be older, atleast into college before he tried any of that stuff- right now, he just needed to feel her kiss again, to just feel her close to him and know she wasn’t going to leave. Though, he knew that wouldn’t happen, she has feelings for Adrian, he can’t be stupid and think she actually wants him like he does. 

Though, Marinette did want him. If Nathaniel was really Fennec like she was suspecting, that she found her fox. She cared about Fennec, and she wanted to know so badly if this was really him. She wanted to feel that kiss again, feel the love and care he poured in that moment, or to feel her fingers run through the silk of the red and white hair, she wanted and needed to know the truth. He was the only guy to show an interest in her other than Nathan, but he actually pursued her. Adrian, day by day, became a bit more distant from her mind, she wasn’t getting anywhere with him, why should she try for someone she can’t have? Or fantasize about a day that will never happen. The least she could do was move on, even if it hurt a bit, and be happy, with someone new, someone she knew actually wanted her and maybe didn’t see her as annoying. 

The movie was getting closer to its end, and when she turned to Nathan he seemed lost into it again, watching it closely and almost looking like he was thinking. She smiled a bit, and let in a shaky breath, she had to know, she needed to, if she was going to move on from Adrian, she needed her fox, she needed Fennec. 

“Hey, Nathan.” she said, he blinked for a second before turning to her “Yeah?” he asked, she could see a blush dusting his face, and her smile only persisted. She sat up a bit, confusing him as he went to go and pause the movie, and she took his hand. Nathaniel tensing up, his face got deeper into the blush and he looked up at her, sitting up himself “Marinette, what are you doing?” he asked, she didn’t say a word, brushing his bangs away to see his right eye before closing her eyes and kissing him. 

He tensed up further, his face now burning hot, his palms were getting clammy again, and he felt himself basically melting, that’s all he could describe it as, melting. His body was melting into hers, his hands were moving to holding her and melding in desperation to hold her close. And soon, he felt himself get pushed down onto his bed, his head meeting one of the many pillows scattered around his bed. 

Nathaniel didn’t even care that he was below her, he could care less about that right now, it's not like he had pride that enforced him to be over her. It was scary though, he was himself. He wasn’t Fennec, she knew that this wasn’t Adrian, so why was she doing this to him? Making him feel her lips again and only tightening the dread in his stomach of having this. His hands finally got the chance to feel her hair, and just as he thought the moment he saw it, it was soft, lush, thick and beautiful, He didn’t want to damage a single hair of it, he wanted to protect it, he wanted to protect her, at any cost. She was his new reason of being courageous, of being alive, so she could see that living sculpture move, to see the muse of his life keep being just that, a muse, a beautiful figure he could only ever so admire. 

He had to pull away, he had to. He didn’t want to, but the guilt weighing his heart of knowing who she loved was hurting him. He wanted this so bad, but not when she cared for another, when she wanted another, she would only be a muse, he couldn’t do this to her and ruin all she wanted for Adrian. He pulled away, panting softly, at a loss of breath at the moment, like it was punched out of him.

“Marinette- Stop this.. You love Adrian..” he gave her a sad smile, moving of his hands to hold her cheek, it was so warm and comforting, he had never kissed another person, and certainly did nothing like this with another person or at all. She hushed him with a soft peck, making him stare up at her, she could see the pain in his eyes, and did her best to ignore it “I’m losing adoration to Adrian.. I don’t have a chance with him, and its been two years.. What’s the point?” she said, and he froze up, he never thought he would hear that from her ever. She adjusted his bangs behind his ear, as they had moved a bit from her sudden moving of her above him, she smiled “I need you..” she muttered, pulling him into another kiss, where she could feel him shaking, and she wasn’t sure if that was with disbelief of excitement. 

Though, the question was answered when she was suddenly the one under him, he had changed their position, because even if he had no pride to hurt with being below her, he still needed to please her. He needed to make her happy above everything else, he kept their kiss going, deep and passionate, holding her cheek still as she desperately gripped at his shirt. She soon heard a small jangle, opening her eyes she looked and as she suspected, there was the fox necklace, hanging free from his shirt, the golden chain, the tail with the separated areas on him. 

Though, she didn’t say a word about it, she closed her eyes back up and let this keep going, because her heart was fluttering, and her stomach held the butterflies and her world was topsy turvy. And that was okay, because she was sure Nathans was too.


	14. Chapter 14

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other, and he honestly was determined to make it last. Each moment he could feel her hands go and map down his shoulders, back, and chest, or feel them tangle in his hair, it was rendering him helpless, and even more lost. This was just becoming more and more of an addiction, one that he didn’t want to withdraw from, and he just wanted to keep with him more and more. 

He soon felt a nudge at his neck, he reached up to touch the place he felt it, feeling that his necklace was out. He quickly tucked it back away, relieved that Trixx had noticed for him. Slowly, they pulled away, the air was sucked from his lungs, and he was heaving trying to steady his panting. Nathan’s eyes just stared into hers, getting lost in a matter of moments, and he could tell that she got lost like him. 

Slowly, Nathan laid down on her, his head laid close to her collarbone, and she slowly reached up to keep her fingers tangled within the red locks of hair, remaining quiet. To extent, she was still trying to keep up with all of this. Nathan was Fennec, she didn’t have feelings for Adrian anymore, what did this make them? Marinette managed to catch her breathe, but her heart was still pounding, and she could hear the thumping in her ears, and she could only stare up into the Christmas lights around the room as she thought. Nathan was silent, no matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to catch his breath, too lost with everything. He just basically made out with the girl he’s loved for so long, she didn’t have feelings for the boy she did before, were they a couple now? He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at anything, he just wanted to feel her frame close to his, take in the scent of her perfume, and lose himself in thought to think about how things would be from now on. 

Both of them just listened to the ending of the movie, not leaving each others hold on the other, the warmth and comfort meant a lot to Nathan, it really helped him think of what he should say next. Slowly, he managed free of her grasp, finally exiting the movie as it ended. She followed with the motion, sitting up as well, both of them were still blushed red and mostly quiet. He fiddled with his cuffed sleeve, anxiety coursing into him. Nathan didn’t want to be afraid right now, he wanted to be all that Trixx expected him to be, what the public expected Fennec to be. Fearless, brave, inquisitive, and even to an extent a trickster. Though, as normal, he could never be like that when near Marionette, he couldn’t be what others wanted him to be, because he always failed at putting up a character when it came to her. All he could do was be his hopeless, idiot of himself. 

“So-”  
“I-”   
They both started to talk at the same time and paused right after, Marinette giving a soft giggle as Nathaniel rubbed his shoulder “You first?” he offered, giving an awkward smile, she hummed “I guess.. Well, I was just going to ask.. do you want to go out?” like earlier, he choked on air, coughing violently, not expecting her to ask him that. Quickly, she pat his back, not thinking he would start coughing like that. It took him a bit before he ceased, looking up at her “You’re.. You’re not just messing with me, right?” she shook her head “I’m not, honestly. Nathan, your the first person to ever show emotion to me, most of the time when I like guys they find me weird or annoying, you actually liked me, for my dorky, clumsy self. I know I rejected you, but that was when I still had some hope that me and Adrian would become a thing.. I know that it’s not going to happen, and it still shocks me you kept your feelings for me..” she sighed, looking over to him “I honestly thought by now, you’d have moved on.” 

He let out a surprised noise “You must be kidding.” he got up and went to his desk, taking his prized possession, which was his sketchbook. He flipped to a certain page first, the one where Fennec had kissed Marionette, ripping it out and crumbling it, he couldn’t let her see it. There was a small ache in him though,he really liked that photo, shame it had to be thrown out, he never liked wasting paper. Nathan soon went back to the bed, sitting down and opening it, letting her go through each page. He watched the shock on her face, he sighed “How could I not stay in love? You were my muse Marinette, watching how your face would change into expressions so seamlessly, or how you moved or just anything at all, it kept my inspiration alive. Watching you, kept me alive. I know it's odd I drew you so much, and I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but you’re so beautiful Marinette.. You take the breath out of my lungs and I can’t help but be captivated.. I-” he couldn’t continue, since she had stopped him with another kiss. This one was brief, and she pulled away once she knew he would stop talking “Nathan… No one has ever been that sincere to me..” he started to tear up, taking grasp of her shoulders “They should be! You’re amazing Marinette! And if you are serious about becoming a couple.. I promise, I will do everything I can to make you happy. I will, I don’t want you to feel like your annoying, or invisible, I want you to know I care..” 

A smile curved Marinette's lips, she held his cheek “Good to know.” 

The two spent more time talking, watching some more movies, having more conversation with the elephant in the room gone. It was a bit surprising, normally, new couples would refrain from a lot affection to each other, but to Nathaniel’s surprise, Marinette loved affection. She wanted to be held, to have him rub her back or play with her hair, which was a bit overwhelming, but in a goodway. It was so nice, the feeling of dread butterflies was no longer in his stomach, he felt more like he was on air, and those wishes of just wanting death and he could die happy were dispelled from his mind. He couldn’t die happy now, knowing he would leave her heartbroken in the process of it. 

Soon, as the hours passed and it was striking midnight, Nathaniel fell asleep, it was an accident, he didn’t mean to do it, but he was just so tired and comfortable. Marinette pet his head, turning the movie off and putting the laptop carefully to the floor, so then they wouldn’t accidently kick it off the bed while they slept. After a bit, she sighed, gazing at him as he rested, he was so goddamn adorable as he napped. His red hair not covering his eyes from laying on his right side, she could clearly see his freckles, and he looked so relaxed. She soon yelped to hearing Tikki “I’m glad you’re happy, Marinette. You have your first boyfriend!” she giggled, Marinette giving a little smile to her companion. 

Nervously, she reached and pulled Nathaniel's shirt a bit down, exposing the necklace she saw earlier. She slowly held it, feeling the smooth metal with a soft sigh, having a goofy grin on her face “I wonder where Trixx is..” and as if on cue, the little kwami appeared before them. She had a smile “Nice to see you again, Tikki.” she giggled, Tikki hugging her “And you too, Trixx.” Marinette hummed “You both can catch up, I need some sleep.. Just please do it somewhere else in the room.” the two nodded before rushing off, their little giggles and chatter growing faint. 

Marinette smiled as she watched them for a bit before settling, being very close to Nathan and allowing their legs to entangle together, this was so comforting. She never thought she’d ever get a boyfriend in her life, this was really endearing, and she kept that smile up as she fell asleep with him. 

~Morning~

Nathaniel was already awake, getting ready. His alarm had awoke him that day, and he begrudgingly left the comforting embrace of Marinette to get ready, not wanting to be late to school. Sure, he did sleep in quite a few times, but his joy of his new relationship made him unusually full of energy. He was basically ready, just finishing up on brushing through the tangles in his hair. Trixx was helping with styling, trying to convince him on moving his bangs behind his ear, but he persisted with a no. He liked his hair to cover his eye, it felt natural and it's not like it covered his vision too bad in that eye, it was comforting. When finished, he looked to Marinette, he let her sleep in, not wanting to wake her up and just watch her peacefully rest. His anxieties kept telling him that she would just wake up, remembering yesterday and taking back everything that happened. Their kiss, her reveal of emotions to him, to actually wanting to be with him, in moments that it would mean nothing and after the presentation he would never be able to talk to her again. Of course, rationality still told him that the person he fell for wasn’t heartless, but it was just a hunch he had that could happen, and anxiety was a bitch to handle. 

Though, he did want her to have time to get up and get ready, so he walked over and sat on his bed, gazing at her relaxed features for a moment before sighing and gently shaking her awake. 

“Mmmn.. Mom, I’m up, I’m up.” Nathaniel giggled, still shaking her ever so gently, just enough to grasp some attention but not enough to make her jolt up and panic. Slowly, with a moan of annoyance, she stretched out, her hands bumping the wall as she laid stretched for a while. Eventually, her eyes cracked open, blinking and adjusting to the light. She rubbed them, soon sitting and looking around before spotting Nathan “Oh-Sorry Nath! I didn’t see you!” she felt a bit bad for not commenting on him sooner, giving him a tired smile. He pat her shoulder “Don’t worry about it, but, you need to get ready, you have fifteen minutes to get ready.” 

Marinette groaned, laying back down “Why so early? I normally wait till five minutes.” he rolled his eyes, still having a gleeful smile toward her and remaining patient “C’mon, its normally easier to get up before class is literally about to begin. Better than stressing. Please?” he asked, ruffling her hair a bit, a blush covering his cheeks to feeling the familiar feeling of the soft locks between his fingers. She hummed, looking up at him “Fine, fine. I guess.” Nathaniel nodded, watching as she sat back up and stretched, her back giving some cracks as she got up and stretched. He hummed, going to his desk and sitting down, doing some sketches in the meantime whilst she got ready. 

He did some on flowers, stuffed animals, he was mainly focused on things with texture, as it was a small thing he struggled with. He had started wanting his drawings to be a bit more lifelike, so adding things like texture, shading, dimension was a big thing. So, he was starting to mainly work with those to make the work enjoyable. Soon, he felt a chin rest on his head, and he could feel Marinette's arms around him ‘She’s really affectionate..’ he mused quietly, feeling his face gain some soft red as he hummed a bit to the comforting feeling of her being close. 

“You’re art is so pretty.” she complimented, looking down at the works “Oh- well, it could be better. I’m still not great at showing different textures.” Marinette huffed “Better than what I could do.” she joked, ruffling his hair a bit. He relaxed, finding it nice to feel her fingers in his hair ‘She did say that she was mostly alone.. Am I her first actual relationship? That might be why. Though, I won’t really complain, this is nice.’

Though, the moment of peace was broken by the door opening “Nath, you ready for school-” Marinette and him quickly turned over, seeing his mom. She had a confused expression for a moment before a big smile came to her face “My boy has a girlfriend!” Nathaniel's face was now covered in a dark blush of embarrassment and grief, he knew his mom was a bit of a loud mouth, and probably the rest of the family would be knowing this by the end of the school day. He groaned, laying his head on his desk and on the sketches he was working on, he hated teasing, yet it seemed his family found it hilarious to do to him. He hoped to god his mom wouldn’t blab it so much the school would find out, then it would be even worse. He didn’t want people at school to know just yet, he wanted him and Marinette to have more time together before that. Since drama seems to be a constant to stir when a couple came out. Examples include, Milean and Ivan or Rose and Juleka. Once a couple came out there was always these expectations that followed. And he watched how it strained Juleka to try and follow them. She wasn’t the type to show a lot of affection, and having to follow those standards utterly destroyed her for a good while before they finally decided to not do what others wanted. 

Though, Nathan knew that with his sense of wanting to fit in just a bit more and being a total sucker for Marinette. So, if it got around and people started to expect it, he’d probably stupidly do it and might in some form fuck shit up. Marinette gave an awkward laugh “Well, um-” “This is amazing! Nathan you better be nice to her.” he lifted his head, letting his chin rest on the paper still “Okay mom, can you please go now? We have to head out in a bit.” she giggled, and soon he heard the door close. Marinette sighed “That was awkward..” he slowly sat up, giving a nod “Definitely.. Sorry about that.” 

Marinette looked over at him, sighing and kissing his cheek “Your family is sweet and charming Nathan, you’re lucky to have them by you. Though, I now understand what you meant by a bit noisy.” he gave a small laugh “Yeah, I told you so. Anyways, we should head out.” he got up and closed his sketchbook, picking up his bag he left upstairs today since they used supplies from in it to finish their project. Marinette got her bag and slung it over her shoulders, and the two soon left the place. 

He was relieved when he saw that his mom already went to work, but not so happy when he knew she’d be telling everyone of the new relationship. Both him and Marinette held small talk as they walked, the still crisp colds of the air around them, but they both had some warm wear on to keep snug. On the way there, the two agreed that trying to keep their relationship on the down low would be for the best. Since they saw how bad Juleka and Rose got for a period of time when trying to conform to it. 

Though, once they actually got there, Alya was congratulating them. Ivan and Milean were saying their best wishes they can be happy. And Rose and Juleka were giving them both smirks and fangirling. 

Confused, Nathan took his phone out and went to his moms social media, soon spotting that she posted that Nathan got with them. The post specifically saying ‘My little boy is all grown up! He finally got the girl of his dreams.’ and then it occurred to him that his mom followed all of his friends and kids at school to keep up with him.. And tagged them all.. 

Which meant everyone saw it.. 

His breath was quickening and the air seemed to thicken with his throat lodging up. Panic was rushing to him, why did this always have to happen. He wishes for one thing and then it happens for the world to smite him. 

Well, maybe this was the world's way of giving him some revenge for actually giving him the girl of his dreams. And all he could mutter was “Touche..”

**Author's Note:**

> Trixx gonna meet someone new


End file.
